


Batty for Strawberries

by loving_earper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fruit Vampire Nicole, How Do I Tag, Researcher Waverly, Slow Burn, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff, gay mess waverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_earper/pseuds/loving_earper
Summary: Waverly loves having her own strawberry patch, but lately, someone has been eating away at her profits. Despite all her efforts she has yet to capture what has been eating her strawberries. When she finally does the culprit is not at all what she was expecting.A love story between small-town strawberry gardner Waverly and fruit vampire Nicole.P.S. This story idea and a lot of the plot is from QueenXxIceXxCat on fanfiction.net I have just adapted it to fit wayhaught.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 88
Kudos: 323





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction and I want to say that this idea comes from QueenXxIceXxCat on fanfiction.net it is an Elsa and Anna fan fiction (they are not sisters in it). I read it a bunch of years ago and recently re read it and thought of wayhaught. So all the plot goes to that author.  
> I will make some changes to more fit into the Wynonna Earp story and I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Waverly Earp was a simple, but beautiful woman. With her long flowing wavy brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes that always shined with positivity. She enjoyed the simple things in life, sipping hot chocolate while reading history books. Or walking her puppy Leo, around the neighborhood. But what she loved the most, besides her older sister Wynonna, was her strawberry patch. It had taken almost two years, but after that, almost her whole two-acre backyard was filled with ruby red strawberries. 

Waverly mostly sold her strawberries at the local bakery and farmer’s market for a good profit. However, lately, the cash flow had started to slow, and she knew why. It was because something had been eating her strawberries! Not so much as eaten, but the berries were left shriveled up as if all the juice had been sucked out. It was insane! Waverly had tried everything to prevent it: massive cages around the berries, fake owls and snakes, non-killing traps, and even a pesticide spray. But none of it had worked.

“What am I going to do Leo? I’ve tried everything!” Waverly sighed as she flopped onto her living room sofa. Leo was curled up next to her and raised his head as she rubbed behind his floppy ears. 

“Wow Leo, you're a big help.” Waverly laughed. She needed to come up with an idea to save her strawberries from whatever was eating them.

“I got it!” Waverly exclaimed. “I’ll catch the creature myself!” She popped off of the couch, startling Leo as he fell off the couch and onto the floor. 

“Oh my gosh, Leo I’m so sorry!” She scooped the puppy off the floor.

“Can you forgive me?” Waverly asked, looking into the dog's brown eyes. He gave her a little bark before licking her cheek. 

“Awe, I love you, Leo. Now come on, let's go check the patch. Hopefully, I can salvage most of them.” Waverly said while placing Leo onto the floor. Together they made their way towards the back door. 

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


Waverly’s day had ended alright. She was able to harvest a fair amount of strawberries despite Leo nabbing one and bounding off to eat it. She didn’t mind one. However, she did mind several dozen that had been sucked dry and left on the stem! She had picked them off and tossed them outside the patch, like normal. She washed the strawberries and set them in containers before storing them in the fridge with several other stacks of strawberry filled containers. 

Later that night Waverly crept out the backdoor to watch for the strawberry thief. She waited, and waited, and waited. And before she knew it, the moon was high in the dark blue sky and she was half asleep in a brush near the patch. All of a sudden, the peaceful night was interrupted by what sounded like a mixture of clicking and squawking. Waverly's eyes opened and she grabbed the flashlight resting beside her. She flashed the light around the sea of green and red. But still, she saw nothing.

“Weird. I thought for sure that I saw-” she was interrupted again by the strange sound, but it was closer this time. So, Waverly ran out of the bushes hoping to hear the sound again. She waited for a minute before she heard the strange noise again, along with the unmistakable sound of a trap being set off. The clicking and squawking sound became louder and frantic.

“Yes!” Waverly cheered before running to check the trap. The sound was coming from near the house where the beginning of the strawberry patch started. The trap set up there was a trigger trap, and it had worked perfectly.

“Haha, I got you now you… you” Waverly started. When she flashed the light, she couldn’t believe what she saw. It was a snow-white fruit bat with gorgeous brown eyes. Scattered around the bottom of the cage was a broken, shriveled up strawberry.

“A fruit bat? How is that possible? I live in Canada for crying out loud!” Waverly exclaimed. The bat continued to make noise and move frantically around the cage.

“I caught you,” Waverly sighed, moving to pick up the cage. “Now I have to decide what to do with you.” 

“Well I would appreciate you letting me go,” A female voice said. Waverly looked around but saw no one. Was she hearing voices?

“Excuse me, I’m down here!” the voice said again, only louder and much more annoyed. Waverly looked down and saw the fruit bat had calmed down and was looking directly at her. Waverly stared at the animal with uncertainty, “Are you talking t-to me?”

“Yes, now would you kindly let me out please,” the bat asked again.

“N-no,” Waverly responded. The fruit bat tilted its head and stared at her. 

“What do you mean no, let me out this instant!” the bat practically shouted. 

“I said no. You have been eating all my strawberries. Plus you're in the wrong continent!” Waverly said, throwing her hands up. 

“ I know exactly where I am. Thank you very much. I’ve lived here long before you ever got here!” The bat huffed.

“How?” Waverly asked, “I've been here for years and never seen you.”

“If you let me out then I'll show you,” the bat bargained. Waverly glared back at the creature debating its offer. 

“Fine. But if you attack me or fly off, I will catch you next time and ship you off to the Calgary Zoo.”

The bat snorted, “They would never be able to hold me there.” 

Waverly slowly and cautiously opened the cage. The bat scurried out and flew straight up into the sky. Instead of flying away, the bat turned into a cloud of white, frosty mist. When the mist settled, Waverly eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Standing in the bat's place was a beautiful woman. 

She was taller than Waverly with a gray beanie resting on red hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a gorgeous deep brown that was looking straight at Waverly. Waverly’s cheeks flushed as her eyes roamed the bat lady’s figure. She was wearing a skin-tight gray t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned red flannel shirt with skinny jeans and black combat boots. The one odd thing she noticed was that the fruit bat lady had pointed ears. 

“Wow,” was all Waverly muttered. She didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who goes from a fruit bat to a beautiful woman?

“That's all you have to say?” the woman asked. As she spoke, Waverly noticed two fangs protruding from her mouth. Oh. that made sense. 

“So you’re a vampire?” Waverly asked, shaking her head, almost in disbelief. 

“Yes. That would be correct,” the vampire answered.

“Okay, so you drink blood?” Waverly asked, her voice shaking a bit from nerves. 

The vampire shook her head, “No, no. I eat fruit not animals or people.” 

“So out of all the fruit groves, orchards, and patches, why are you attacking my strawberry patch? What makes mine so special?” Waverly demanded.

“Because your strawberries are so much sweeter. They are grown with love and care. And dining on commercial fruit properties isn't as good. It all ends up in factories, and don't even get me started on the pesticides!” the bat said, making a face of disgust. 

“Thank you I guess,” Waverly answered. “Wait a minute, you're a fruit vampire?”

“I am. My breed is pretty rare, most are blood drinkers, however, there are a few animal drinkers out there.” The bat's face began to soften.

“That's cool, but listen, I don't mind you being a fruit-eating vampire, you do you. But I kind of need you to stop eating all my fruit.” the woman gave her a strange look, but Waverly took it as something else. 

“It’s not that I'm not flattered, I am, but aside from my real job, my strawberry business helps bring in extra money for the house," Waverly said with a small smile. 

“I don't think so, you see, once my kind finds a food source, we tend to stick to it for as long as possible. So I won’t be going anywhere.” The bat lady said, crossing her arms.

“E-Excuse me! Now you listen here!” Waverly demanded.

“I will not leave, and you can not make me. No matter how cute you are,” she said smirking at Waverly.

“W-what?” Waverly asked, her reddened cheeks hidden in the dim night. 

“You can not just stay and eat my strawberries! Do you know how long it takes for strawberries to grow?” Waverly asked frustratedly, though her blush was still glowing. 

“You may be right. Although I could always just eat the strawberry farmer instead,” she said with a cat-like grin growing on her face. 

“Okay I’m done,” Waverly said, her blush worsening as she turned to walk back to her house. She was clearly hallucinating. 

“Wait, don't go, I was just starting to have fun,” the redhead purred as Waverly walked away, her blush growing by the second.

“Well you can have fun by yourself and away from my strawberries,” Waverly said walking away. “I’m going to bed,” Waverly called over her shoulder as she reached the back porch. Just as she was about to climb the steps, the vampire had floated in front of her back door. 

“Please don't leave, I was just teasing,” she said with a very cute pout on her face. Wait. Cute? Waverly had just met this woman and she thought her pout was cute?

“Well go tease some other girl who grows strawberries,” Waverly said, attempting to walk around the woman. But she just stepped in front of Waverly again. A smirk on her face again. They danced around each other again until Waverly let out a defeated sigh. 

“Okay. Fine. How about I cut you a deal?” Waverly practically growled.

“Oh? A proposition? Do tell my lovely little strawberry,” the redhead said, leaning into Waverly’s personal space. Oh, there was that blush again. Waverly tried to push the fruit vampire away, but she wouldn't budge. 

“Ugh! Okay, how about if I give you a third of my strawberries at the end of the week, and then you leave my patch alone?” Waverly offered.

“That sounds lovely, but I want to add a little something to this bargain,” she said.

“What do you want?” Waverly asked. She had barely known the girl for twenty minutes and she had managed to throw Waverly for a loop. What could she possibly want from her?

“I want to live with you,” she stated. This caught Waverly by surprise, she hadn't thought about this possibility.

“With me? Why?” Waverly asked.

“I would be lying if I said it was just for the food. I was hoping to try my luck at eating something else too at some point in time,” she said, casually shrugging. Waverly just stared at her for a minute, clearly, she hadn’t caught the implications.

“Okay. I guess that might work. I was hoping to try growing some peaches eventually, maybe you’ll like those.” Waverly uncertainly as she gestured to the redhead to follow her inside.

“Oh, I never got your name?” Waverly asked as she closed the door behind them. 

“I’m Nicole,” she said.

That’s a lovely name, my name's Waverly Earp by the way.”

“What a beautiful name, it's very fitting,” Nicole flirted. And Waverly’s blush came back for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

“Okay,” Waverly squeaked, “If you’re going to live here you need to stop doing that.”

“That's funny, I said something much worse before and you didn't even notice. You are quite the odd one Waverly.” Nicole pointed out with a wink.

“What do you mean worse? You didn't say anyth-” suddenly Nicole's previous comment sank in. And her blush grew deeper. 

“Nicole!” Waverly squeaked. Nicole just chuckled. Oh, she would definitely like it here. 


	2. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full day of Nicole living with Waverly. We also meet Wynonna. And someone gets a back massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to update twice a week, maybe Wednesday and Sunday. I have a lot of finals work to do so I might not upload the next chapter until sometime next week. I hope everyone is doing okay😀

When the gentle light of the morning sun beamed through Waverly’s bedroom window, she knew it was time to get up. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, today was her day off, and she wanted to take the day for herself. She couldn't help but think about the strange dream she had last night. She made a deal with a fruit-eating vampire to let her live with her in exchange for a portion of her strawberries so she wouldn't eat her berries anymore. Wow, that had been a crazy dream. Waverly slowly turned onto her side in bed; she felt Leo lick her cheek and laughed quietly. 

“Leo. Give me a couple minutes, mommas still tired,” she sighed, but the puppy nosed her neck. 

“Ah but momma, I’m hungry,” a pouty voice said. Okay, Waverly knew that her dog was not talking to her. Dogs didn't talk. Her eyes shot open and were met with a pair of brown eyes. Once her sleep haze cleared, she recognized the red hair and devilish smirking face. If Waverly’s memory had been keen, she might’ve freaked out, screaming and falling out of her bed. Oh wait, she did anyway.

“It wasn’t a dream!” she shouted as she stared at the woman who was lounging on Waverly’s bed with an amused look on her face. 

“Given the circumstances, no, it wasn’t. But good morning to you beautiful,” she said casually. The look of amusement hadn’t left her face. 

“Wait! How are you sitting here? It's daylight. Isn’t the sun supposed to hurt vampires?” Waverly tilted her head curiously. 

“Well yes and no. The morning sun doesn’t hurt me, but once noon hits, from then on I can’t be outside, since the sun gradually makes the day hotter and brighter. So the morning is safer.” Nicole explained. 

“Ugh. Wait, where is my dog?” Waverly demanded.

“Oh, that adorable little runt? He’s outside in the backyard,” Nicole smiled, her fangs exposed. Waverly’s face paled.

“He can’t be out there by himself! He likes to wander off!” Waverly said in a panic before rushing to her feet and running out of her bedroom. She skidded down the hall and flung the back door open and saw Leo struggling to climb the stairs. 

“My baby!” Waverly exclaimed as she bent down to pick the puppy up. She had not heard Nicole following her, and she was now leaning in the doorway. 

“You know, not that I’m complaining, but do you think you should be outside in nothing but your shirt and underwear?” Nicole asked, looking Waverly up and down. She focused her eyes on Waverly’s mostly exposed lower body. A blush covered Waverly’s face as she tucked Leo under her right arm and pulled her oversized t-shirt down with her left.

“Wait, don't do that! I said I wasn't complaining!” Nicole chuckled as Waverly stomped past her, grumbling about stupid vampires with a heavy blush on her face. Nicole floated behind her teasing her relentlessly. 

“Shut up!” Waverly yelled, slamming the door in Nicole’s face. Her cheeks may have been beet red, but her frustration had grown immensely. It wasn’t even ten in the morning, and she already wanted to go back to sleep. 

“Leo, do I have a chance of jumping out my window and escaping?” Waverly whispered, hoping that Nicole couldn’t hear her. 

“Not likely!” Nicole's voice called from the other side of the door, “I’m much faster than you.” 

Waverly groaned, “what did I agree to Leo?” She whined as she walked into her closet to pull out some work clothes. This was going to be a long day. 

* * * * * *

When noon hit, Waverly could not have been happier. Nicole had fallen asleep in Waverly's closet of all places, which meant she was free until nightfall. Seven and a half hours of bliss. Nicole had teased her relentlessly all morning, and Waverly was unsure what to do about it. Placing sexual harassment charges were out of the question, what lawyer would believe that Waverly was being harassed by a fruit-eating vampire that she agreed to let live in her house in exchange for food? That would make her look crazy. So, while she tended to her garden, her thoughts drifted back to the redhead currently asleep in her closet. Why had she agreed to let her stay, she could have easily declined Nicole’s part of the deal. But she didn’t. 

“I wonder why,” Waverly mumbled as she pulled a couple of weeds from the patch. The thoughts didn't stay long, as she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. Pulling it out, the name Nonna flashed across the screen. Wynonna Earp was her older sister by seven years. She worked for the marshals and was often away working cases, she happened to be at home this week. 

“Hey Nonna,” Waverly said smiling, she loved hearing from her sister. 

“Waves, come down to Shortys. You're always in the garden, come hang out with your favorite sister,” Wynonna said.

“Okay, let me just finish up here and I'll be down in half an hour,” Waverly responded.

“You better. I'll see you here.” Wynonna said before hanging up the phone. 

Waverly rushed back to the house with Leo prancing behind her. She set up the automatic sprinkler and made her way inside. She set Leo in his kennel before going to her room to change. She tried to stay as quiet as possible to not wake Nicole up. 

“I'd hate to wake her up, even if she is a vampire,” Waverly whispered to herself. She opened her dresser and pulled out a brown skirt that fell mid-thigh. She had a teal blouse that worked perfectly with it, but it was in the closet.

“I’ll just close the blinds. That way the sun doesn’t shine through.” Waverly moved to close all the blinds, making the room dark. Small rays of light shined in, but not enough to hurt Nicole, Waverly thought. She opened her closet, which was big but not quite as big as a walk-in. She couldn’t see Nicole anywhere, but when she moved her blue sweater to the right, she found Nicole hanging upside down. Her wings were wrapped around her body and she was sleeping soundly. 

“Awe,” Waverly giggled, “she’s so cute.” She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she reached out and gingerly petted Nicole’s little head with her index finger.

“Maybe if she stayed like this, I wouldn’t mind her as much,” Waverly said to herself as she grabbed the teal blouse. As quietly as possible Waverly made her way out of the room, grabbing her brown boots from beside her bed as she went. 

“Alright, now just to change and do my hair,” Waverly said, making a list before she left to meet her sister. 

“I’m so glad you're home for the rest of the week, Wynonna,” Waverly said from bayside her sister at the bar. Shorty’s had been a staple in this town for years, and it was Wynonna’s favorite place to drink whiskey, no matter what time of day it was. 

“I am too,” Wynonna replied, “no other bar compares to Shortys.” 

“You only like it because Shorty will serve you as much as you want any time of day.” 

“Well duh,” Wynonna said, taking a swig out of her glass. 

“So how are Doc and Dolls? Are they both still pining over you?” Waverly asked. Doc was the deputy marshal that was Wynonna’s boss, and Doc was their partner. No one really knew how he had come to work for the marshals.

“Yeah right,” Wynonna scoffed, “Doc is too interested in his pistols to pine over anyone, and Dolls has too much of a stick up his ass to even think about anyone romantically.” 

“You're so oblivious Wynonna,” Waverly said, shaking her head.

“Okay enough about me. Have you found any lucky lady yet?” Wynonna asked, smirking at her sister. 

“M-me? Oh no, you know me, with work and my strawberry patch my love life is non-existent.” Waverly said, trying to ignore the onslaught of visions of a certain red-headed vampire in her mind. 

“Is that so? Well, that's a shame, you need to stop working so hard,” Wynonna sighed.

“Do you want some food?” Waverly said, changing the subject. 

“Yes! God, I'm starving. Do you think Shorty has donuts?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly laughed, “doubtful,” She said. 

“That's a shame,” Wynonna replied, shaking her head.

“So, Nonna tell me about the case you finished?” 

  
  


* * * * * *

When Waverly got back to her house, it was close to sunset. After leaving Shorty’s, she and Wynonna had spent the day together. Walking around town, and Waverly had forced Wynonna to go grocery shopping for something other than alcohol and donuts. They had stopped at the bakery where Waverly had purchased a dozen fruit tarts. The day was drawing to a close and Waverly needed to head home. 

As Waverly opened the front door, she was met with silence. She liked it, but given her new roommate, it could be a bad thing.

“Leo! Momma’s home!” Waverly called, and Leo howled from inside his kennel. Waverly laughed as she went to the living room to let him out. He was scratching at the door, eager to get out. As soon as the metal door was opened, the puppy tripped over himself trying to jump into Waverly’s arms.

“I missed you too buddy, let’s go outside. I need to check on the strawberries.” Waverly laughed, walking onto the back porch, the puppy trailing happily behind her. She noticed the sun was begging to set, meaning Nicole would be up soon. And heaven help her when that happens. 

“Man, I’m tired, but someone has to take care of these,” Waverly said with a yawn. She walked through the gate and entered the strawberry patch. She would’ve sat on the ground, but she didn’t want to get her skirt dirty. Instead, she had to either squat or bend over. And that’s what she did for the next twenty minutes. After she had finished, she had managed to pick a large handful of strawberries, also giving herself a strained back. After she washed the strawberries, she went to her room and laid down on her stomach on her bed. A groan of pain escaped her mouth as her back flexed in pain.

“My back is killing me,” she whined into her pillowcase. 

“I can help with that,” Nicole said from behind her. She had apparently woken up.

“I think I'd rather suffer, thank you,” Waverly groaned. She did not want the vampire touching any part of her. 

“Come on. A back massage won't be so bad will it?” Nicole asked in what sounded like concern. Waverly didn’t respond. She was debating Nicole's offer, but when another wave of pain swept through her back, she agreed.

“Okay, fine. But if you slip or go too low, I will hurt you,” Waverly warned. The redhead just rolled her eyes in amusement. 

“Whatever you say my little strawberry,” Nicole practically purred as she jumped onto the bed next to Waverly’s still form. 

“Fair warning, my nails are a bit sharp, but I’ll try to be gentle, I promise,” Nicole said. Waverly blushed into the pillow, she didn’t like the way Nicole had phrased that sentence. She then touched Waverly’s back. Her skin was cool against her back, and she could feel it through the material of her shirt. 

“My goodness Waves, what were you doing?” Nicole asked in surprise as she kneaded Waverly’s back muscles. 

“I was tending to the strawberry patch. Normally I sit down, but I was wearing a nice skirt.” Was the muffled response. 

“You could've changed you know. I’m a pretty heavy sleeper,” Nicole said. Her fingers were gliding over Waverly’s back, and a sudden chill ran up her spine. Whether or not Nicole had felt it was up for debate, but Waverly had definitely felt it and it was surprisingly nice. For a few minutes, Waverly felt lulled by Nicole's gestures. 

“Oh I feel a knot, bear with me for a second,” Nicole said before putting a little more pressure in the middle of her spine. And the next thing Waverly knew she was letting out a small semi loud mewling noise. She froze, Nicole froze too. Waverly just knew Nicole was either going to say or do something.

“Well,” was all Nicole said. Waverly scrambled to her knees moving to sit with her back against the headboard, away from the redhead. Waverly was blushing in embarrassment as she dared to look at Nicole’s face. It turns out she was wrong about both. Nicole was giving her the most spine-tingling smirk she had ever seen in her life. Her eyes were glowing with mischief and trained directly at Waverly. 

“Don't!” Waverly warned weakly.

“Waverly, I never knew.” Nicole continued as she started to approach Waverly in a predatory manner. 

“Nicole I am warning you!” Waverly said quietly as she tried to back up more. 

“I never knew you could make such noises. If I had known that, I would’ve offered you a massage last night.” She growled crouching down as if she was going to pounce. Red flags were going off in Waverly’s head, and they all said one thing. Run. Rolling off the bed, she sprinted towards the bathroom. She made it just in time, even managing to lock the door. 

“Haha! You can’t get me now!” Waverly yelled triumphantly.

“I could, but I doubt you want a broken door. So I’ll let you have this one. But you should remember Waves. I always get the last laugh.” Nicole warned smugly before going quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Nicole’s fading footsteps. Waverly leaned against the door, hopefully the fading footsteps meant she had left the room. But she didn’t really want to risk it. Sliding down the door, Waverly’s blush came again. Something that had been happening more and more since Nicole had shown up. 

“Oh and Waverly,” Nicole said, she had returned.

“I don't want to hear it!” Waverly called through the door. She was met with silence, and a sigh of relief could be heard.

“That little mewl was absolutely delicious, you should do it more often,” Nicole purred. Waverly squeaked and hit the door with her fist. She could hear Nicole’s hearty laugh as she walked out of the room. Poor Waverly was left a blushing mess on the floor. 


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets ready for a weekend of selling her strawberries at the farmer's market, but a certain fruit vampire is being very distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with finals so updates will be more regular. I'm still not sure when I will be posting but probably in a few days. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and are doing okay😀

“Stop it,” Waverly said. She was standing in the kitchen near the sink with several hundred strawberries sitting in and around the sink. On the counter beside her were six cardboard crates labeled with where they had to be taken. Three were labeled Farmer’s Market, two had Bakery, and the last one said, Nicole. She had everything set up for the cleaning and packing to go smoothly. However, someone, Waverly wasn’t naming names (Nicole) was pestering her. 

“But I’m hungry, and watching you clean all those berries is killing me,” Nicole whined from behind her. Nicole had been watching Waverly set the berries in the sink and the crates on the counter. Every so often she would hear Nicole making whining sounds, and it was starting to get on her nerves. 

“I told you that you can have your share once I’m done sitting them,” Waverly chided as she continued to work. Nicole kept floating behind her. 

“But-” Nicole started before Waverly cut her off.

“I told you that you could watch tv, the Property Brothers are on right now. I drew the blinds so you could do that.” Waverly said as she turned to the sink to wash the berries. 

“But I don’t want to,” Nicole continues to whine.  
“Why?” Waverly asked, still not turning around. 

“Because you won’t be in there with me,” Nicole said. Waverly froze mid washing of a berry. She turned around to see Nicole pouting at her.

“ _Gosh Dang it, that pout is adorable! Why must I be a sucker for puppy pouts?!”_ Waverly thought to herself. She shut the sink off and turned around to face Nicole. And when she did, she was mere inches from Nicole’s face.

“Woah! Hey, y-your a little close there,” Waverly squealed, but Nicole didn’t budge.

“Waverly. I’m really, really, hungry,” Nicole said, her voice suddenly dropping lower and her eyes became hooded. Waverly tried to move backward, but she hit the sink, she couldn’t move any further. Nicole’s arms moved on either side of Waverly’s body. She was trapped.

“I-I told you to wait. But if your really t-that hungry then there's a couple plums in the f-fridge,” Waverly said. Trying to lean back away from Nicole’s smirking face. 

“Hmm, I don’t think so, but you know what would really tide me over?” Nicole asked her voice husky causing Waverly’s heart to beat faster. 

“W-what?” Waverly rasped out. She didn’t know how much of this she could take.

“I think that this will do,” Nicole purred as she reached behind Waverly, plucking a strawberry from the sink, and placing it on her tongue. When Waverly saw the stolen fruit, she snapped out of her haze.

“Hey! Give that back! I told you that you can have the plums in the fridge.” Waverly said as she reached out to grab the strawberry. But Nicole quickly placed the whole thing in her mouth, eating it whole. 

“I think I can survive now,” Nicole laughed as she backed away. Leaving Waverly to glare up at her.

“You! You! Ugh!” Waverly shouted as her face turned as red as the strawberries around her. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. She’s cleaning and packing fruit and the next thing she knew, Nicole was pinning her against the sink only to snatch a strawberry from right under her nose! This woman was ridiculous. 

“Me, me what? You know Waves when you blush like that you do look a bit like a strawberry.” Nicole giggled. Waverly attempted to open her mouth to respond, but she couldn’t form words. Nicole seemed to sense this, but when she opened her mouth, Waverly beat her to it. 

“Don't you dare say a thing! So help me I will cut your rations!” Waverly warned. “Plus I'm not the one with red hair, you look like a strawberry!” She said, pointing a finger at Nicole, her blush still in place. Nicole winked, pretending to zip her mouth shut. Waverly gave her a stern look before rolling her eyes. 

“Out.” Was all Waverly said. Nicole floated carelessly out of the kitchen. When the redhead was gone, Waverly let out a big sigh. 

“I swear she is too much sometimes.” 

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


Early the next morning when the purples and oranges of the rising sun began to show, Waverly woke up to her alarm. Today was delivery and payday. Slowly, Waverly rose from her bed and tiredly shuffled towards her closet. Inside, as usual, was Nicole, but she was climbing all over Waverly’s stuff.

“Nicole, What are you doing?” Waverly yawned as she pulled out a Purgatory Marshalls t-shirt that must have been Wynonna’s at some point. Nicole was about to respond, but Waverly closed the closet door and walked to her dresser. She heard Nicole open the door.

“Hey! That was very rude,” Nicole said slightly offended. 

“I’m up at five am on a Saturday,” Waverly practically growled. “I’m not the people on those commercials who always wake up with a joyful smile.” Waverly pulled a new bra, panties, and jeans from the drawer. 

“Why are you up so early?” During Nicole’s stay at Waverly’s house, she had never seen her get up so early. 

“I have to deliver my strawberries today. I’m heading to the market in an hour and a half,” Waverly yawned.

“You could’ve slept in. Why are you getting up so early?” Nicole asked curiously. Waverly turned around and saw that Nicole was wearing her favorite Purgatory Pride shirt and soft pink silk shorts. 

“Hey, those are my clothes!” Waverly exclaimed, all her tiredness seemed to fade away. 

“Well I can’t stay in my other outfit forever can I? Besides these are very comfortable.” Nicole said, running her hands on the soft shorts. 

“ We’ll have to get you your own pajamas at some point, but I have to make a run to the bakery because the owner needs his strawberries and they open in about thirty minutes,” Waverly said walking into the bathroom and locking it, just in case Nicole tried to pull something. Waverly winced at her reflection as she flicked the lights on. 

“Oh shit strumpets! I look awful!” Her hair looked like she was in a barn explosion and there were traces of saliva on her cheek. So, Waverly washed her face and tamed her thick wavy hair. She got changed, brushed her teeth, and got ready for the day. And how long did this all take? Literally seven minutes and twenty seconds.

“New personal best,” Waverly announced as she opened the bathroom door. 

“Wow, impressive,” Nicole said smiling.

“And I see you have yet to get out of my clothes,” Waverly pointed out as she grabbed her wallet from the nightstand. 

“You want me out of your clothes?” Nicole asked, a huge grin growing on her beautiful face. 

“Yes. You do have your own.” Waverly said reaching for her phone.

“Waverly, if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask,” Nicole smirked. Waverly was only half paying attention.

“Yeah, that’s right-wait what? No, no, no! That is not what I meant! You have your own clothes, put those on!” Waverly yelped. Her phone vibrated as it lit up with a call from Wynonna. She gestured to Nicole to be quiet. 

“Hey Nonna, I’m just getting ready to load the car up. I need to take Leo out and feed him, then I’ll leave.” Waverly said. Nicole tilted her head in curiosity, her eyes narrowing. Who was Waverly talking to?

“I'll be there in ten,” Waverly said before hanging up and sliding the phone into her back pocket. 

“Who was that?” Nicole asked.

“My sister Wynonna. She is helping me with deliveries today.” 

“Oh. I see,” Nicole huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head slightly away from Waverly. 

“Well I have to go, but I’ll be back before you go to bed. Bye Nicole,” Waverly said with a small wave and hug. 

* * * * * *

“Waves, I see you have more strawberries this time. Did you catch whatever was eating them?” Wynonna asked as she grabbed a crate of berries out of the back of Waverly’s red jeep. Waverly had arrived at the bakery and Wynonna had been there to meet her. 

“I did, and believe me the culprit was definitely unexpected,” Waverly laughed as she pulled out a crate.

“Really? Cause I told you I would come shoot whatever it was for you, even if it was snails or something gross like that.” Wynonna said, wincing.

“I wish it had been snails, no it actually a ba-ah um,” Waverly caught herself. She couldn’t tell Wynonna that a fruit-eating vampire had been eating her strawberries. And she definitely couldn’t tell her that said vampire was living in her house. Wynonna would either not believe her and make fun of her, or just plain make fun of her. She had to think of something else.

“What did you say?” Wynonna asked.

“Um, I said beetles, they were the ones eating the berries. But I took care of it. Plus I highly doubt you could shoot hundreds of beetles.” Waverly said with a nervous laugh. 

“Well if they come back, I’ll try my hand at shooting them all,” Wynonna laughed. 

The two sisters finished their first delivery, and Waverly got her payment. Next was the farmer's market.

They had some time to kill so they stopped at Shorty’s to grab food and of course alcohol for Wynonna. 

“Good god, it’s only 6:50, why did I let you convince me to get up this early,” Wynonna whined as Waverly parked the car. 

“Because I am your favorite sister and you love me,” Waverly said, smiling at her sister. “Plus we can look around the market, I heard that Chrissy has gorgeous peaches from her harvest.” 

“True, I do love Chrissy's pies. Champ better not have taken almost all of them like last time or so help me I will shoot him!” Wynonna exclaimed. 

“So you won't eat plain fruit but you will in pies?” Waverly asked as they exited the car and headed towards the massive open building. There were several people already there, vendors prepping to open, and the early birds hoping to catch the best produce. Waverly knew just about everyone.

“Yes, because it's different in a pie. It's so much better.” Wynonna said.

The smell of fresh produce washed over Waverly, she loved that smell. There were countless stands filled with colorful summer fruits and vegetables. There were baked goods and even a table with different kinds of honey. This was Waverly’s favorite place to be on the weekends. 

“Oh, Ms. Green has her apple pies. I need to get one of those,” Wynonna practically purred.

Waverly laughed, “You are going to spend all your money on pies. How are you going to eat all of them?” 

“How dare you, I could eat a pie and shoot a bad guy at the same time,” Wynonna huffed with a grin.

“Whatever you say, Nonna. Let's go find some potential vendors to buy from,” Waverly chuckled as she pulled the taller sister deeper into the market. But they were unaware that someone was following them. 

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


The strawberries had already been sold to the vendor, and now Waverly and Wynonna were enjoying the market. 

“If I had a bigger property I would grow so many more strawberries, I love this place.” Waverly sighed as she enjoyed a small bag of grapes. 

“Yeah, it's peaceful, but definitely not for me. I need something a little more exciting,” Wynonna said as she munched on a fresh donut. 

“Yeah, you have like zero patience for any of this,” Waverly laughed.

“Umm, Waves, I think someone is looking at you,” Wynonna grinned. 

“Where? There’s like a hundred people here Wy, you need to be more specific.”  
The marshal rolled her eyes before turning Waverly in the direction of the person. 

“Right there,” Wynonna said, although she didn’t point directly. She didn’t have to. The person staring at her was a beautiful woman with red hair falling just below her shoulders and brilliant brown eyes that were looking directly at her. Her mouth was curled up in a smirk that Waverly knew all too well. She was wearing a familiar green plaid shirt with blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. Waverly felt her heart drop and a feeling of dread wash over. 

“Waves, baby, I found you!” Nicole exclaimed walking towards the sisters.

“N-Nicole?” Waverly said, her voice strained and questioning. Oh man, she could already feel the blushes coming. 


	4. Some Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets introduced to Wynonna and makes Waverly both blush and want to take revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys after I post this I have one more essay due and then I am officially done with my first semester of college! I will be able to write more every day which I love doing😀I hope everyone is well and staying safe and healthy :)

“Nicole, what are you doing here?” Waverly squeaked as the redhead approached her and Wynonna. 

“Did you forget darling? You told me that I was meeting your sister today.” Nicole chuckled as she pulled Waverly into a hug with her back pressed against Nicole's front. 

Wynonna raised her eyebrows, “Did you forget to tell me something Waves? Or do I need to get my gun?”

“No! And Nicole is not my girlfriend, she’s just a huge flirt,” Waverly explained as she wiggled, trying to get out of Nicole’s arms. 

“Come on Nicole, please let me go,” Waverly said trying to pry Nicole's hands off her waist.

“Well I could, but you are incredibly comfortable,” Nicole purred in Waverly’s ear. 

“S-stop it!” Waverly muttered as the familiar feeling of a blush began to grow across her cheeks.

“Are you finally getting laid Waves?” Wynonna said excitedly. “I mean I probably won't approve, but you could’ve picked worse.”

Nicole shot Wynonna a glare that was reciprocated with a smirk. Wynonna stuck out her hand, “Wynonna Earp, Marshal, lover of donuts and whiskey, and carrier of guns,” Wynonna introduced herself. “That means you hurt her and you won't live very long.”

“Wynonna please be nice,” Waverly said, finally able to wriggle out of Nicole’s grip. 

“Nicole Haught,” she said, shaking Wynonna’s hand.

“So who are you haught-stuff? And how do you know my sister?” Wynonna asked, shooting Waverly with a sly smile.

“I met her in the street, she was walking Leo, and I just happened to be jogging. I must have tripped over something and hurt my ankle. Waverly was nice enough to take me back to her house and help me ice my ankle. She even fed me, so I made sure to jog on that road again. And I moved to Purgatory a couple years ago, but I work in the city so I commute a lot.” Nicole lied easily. If Waverly didn’t know that it was all lies, she would’ve been very convinced by the story.

“Well, I think you should get going Nicole. I’ll see you later though,” Waverly said as she pushed Nicole towards the market’s exit.

“Come on Waves, she just got here. I need to hear more about this meeting of yours,” Wynonna said. 

“Yeah Waves, I would love to see the market,” Nicole said with a wicked smile. 

“Ugh. Fine. But we are leaving before noon,” Waverly said, shooting Nicole a warning look. The redhead gave Waverly her best puppy dog eyes.

“You are in so much trouble when we get home,” Waverly hissed under her breath to Nicole. 

“Wonderful,” Wynonna said, clapping her hands. “We still need to visit Chrissey to get peaches and peach pie!” 

“That sounds delicious, right Waverly?” Nicole asked. Clearly, she was not getting out of this. Wynonna seemed to delight in her uncomfortable state, and Waverly sensed that her sister might like Nicole. 

“Sounds great,” Waverly groaned as the trio started towards the peach stand. 

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


“Awe strawberry, don’t be embarrassed,” Nicole laughed as she held the door open for Waverly whose arms were full of peaches, cherries, and apples. 

“If you hadn’t said that as loud as you did, then it wouldn’t have made the whole place look at us!” Waverly exclaimed as she set the fruit down on the kitchen counter. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Nicole said with a shrug. Waverly opened her mouth in disbelief. 

“Wasn’t that bad! Are you kidding me! Who says, I think your cherries would taste better with chocolate and whipped cream drizzled all over?” Waverly demanded, hands on her hips. 

“I was talking about the ones you bought. It’s not my fault the people of Purgatory have dirty minds.” Nicole said with a yawn. 

“Well my fruit provider, it is almost time for bed so I’m going to change,” Nicole said. She was about to take flight when Waverly stopped her.

“Wait before you go, I need to ask you something,” Waverly asked.

“Is it to sleep with me because honestly, I'm pretty tired so maybe at a later date,” Nicole teased, a smirk playing on her mouth. 

“N-no! Not even close!” Waverly stuttered.

“Awe,” Nicole said, giving Waverly a pout that had no business being as cute as it was. 

“No, I was wondering how you found me at the farmers market?” Waverly asked curiously. 

“I followed your scent,” Nicole said simply. 

“Scent? I don’t smell, do I?” Waverly said, slightly defensive. Nicole wagged her finger at her.

“But you do. My sense of smell is the best. And because of your constant surroundings, you smell exactly like a delectable little strawberry and your dog too. But the strawberry is more overpowering.” Nicole explained as she leaned down to scratch Leo behind his ears. The puppy wagged his tail and licked her cheek. 

“I'm sure Leo would tell you the same thing if he could talk,” Nicole said before yawning, exposing her fangs. 

“I need to get to bed now,” Nicole said, standing up. “And before you ask why I followed you, that is a secret.” Nicole waggled her eyebrows. “I'll see you tonight,” She said before walking into Waverly’s room. 

Once Waverly heard the door close, she bent down to pick up Leo. “Lee, this woman is nuts. She needs to be taught a lesson.” Leo let out a high pitched bark. 

“Let’s get you out, then we can devise a lesson for Nicole,” Waverly said to the puppy as she made her way to the backyard. When Leo was all taken care of and roaming around the house, she suddenly felt very tired. She knew the cause, the early morning deliveries.

“Maybe a short nap before I start plotting would be best,” Waverly thought to herself. She flopped onto her bed and patted the top for Leo to join her. She crawled to the pillows and settled on her back. She let out a sigh as Leo laid down next to her, his face laying on her stomach. Both were out within a few minutes, but if either had been awake a minute longer, they would’ve noticed the closet door opening and a bat flying out. Nicole saw Waverly sleeping and eagerly flapped towards her. She landed on Waverly’s stomach, next to Leo's nose. 

“So cute,” Nicole yawned to herself as she looked up at a sleeping Waverly. As she settled into Waverly’s soft shirt, she felt something soft and warm covering her. Nicole looked up to find Waverly’s hand had moved from Leo’s body to cradling Nicole, almost giving her a blanket. Nicole snuggled into her hand, and without even knowing it, Waverly smiled. 

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


“You can’t do this to me! You are evil, Waverly, evil!” Nicole yelled out from inside a large birdcage situated in the middle of the living room. She remembered falling asleep on Waverly’s stomach, and the next thing she knew, she was waking up in an old birdcage. Sitting on the couch was a very smug-looking Waverly with a large bowl of juicy looking strawberries. 

“Well, it’s my house that I paid for and everything in it. It’s my domain, and I can do whatever I want in it,” Waverly smirked, taking a bite of a strawberry. 

“Stop it! You can’t do this! You are one mean girl Waverly Earp.” Nicole cried. Waverly had been eating the delicious-looking strawberries in Nicole’s face for the past ten minutes, and it was pure torture. She couldn’t even escape or transform because she was still in bat form and stuck in a birdcage. 

“Let me out this instant!” Nicole yelled as she flapped around the cage. Seeing the usually cool and collected Nicole, flustered, was making Waverly laugh. 

“Awe poor Nicky. Would you feel better if I gave you one?” She said in a baby voice, waving a berry in front of the cage. 

“Do not take that tone with me! I am three hundred and thirty-two years old! I am not a child!” Nicole declared as she settled onto the bird swing. She hung upside down and was swinging back and forth slightly. 

“So do you not want the strawberry?” Waverly asked. Nicole flapped her wings in a huff.

“No,” she said.

“Really? Because I was actually going to give it to you,” Waverly said, sounding sincere. But the red-headed fruit bat insisted on pouting like a small child. 

“Come on Nicole, how can I enjoy my revenge if you don’t react the way I need you to?” Waverly asked as she walked up to the cage and slid the strawberry through the little door. Nicole continued to ignore her. She had her back to Waverly, and her wings wrapped around her little body. 

“Come on Nicole, please. It's a really big one,” Waverly said, trying to entice her to at the very least turnaround. But Nicole refused to move. Waverly felt bad, she could let Nicole out of the cage, but then what. Nicole might still ignore her, or worse, retaliate. Maybe a hug would help?

“Nicole, I’m going to open the door okay,” she said, reaching to unlatch the cage door. Once the door was open, Waverly gave Nicole time to get out by herself, but she didn’t move. Waverly rolled her eyes and reached in to pull Nicole out herself. 

“Unhand me, you wicked woman!” Nicole chirped before being pulled into Waverly’s chest for a hug. 

“I’m sorry for locking you in a birdcage, and teasing you,” Waverly said apologetically. Nicole huffed but didn’t try to get out of the hug. 

Waverly reached into the bowl of strawberries, “I have a strawberry for you if you want it this time,” Waverly said with a sweet voice. Nicole stared at the peace offering, before slowly making her way up to take a bite. But before she could take a bite, Waverly quickly put half of it in her mouth.

“Haha,” Waverly giggled triumphantly. Nicole glared at her before a smirk spread across her mouth, an idea popping into her head. She quickly transformed and took the other half of the berry into her mouth. Waverly gulped, her plan had disastrously backfired. Nicole was staring at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Nice try Waves,” Nicole said. She then used her tongue to take the whole strawberry into her mouth. In doing this, her tongue had swiped against Waverly’s bottom lip. Waverly’s face began to go red immediately. Nicole pulled back as she finished the berry in her mouth. Waverly was completely still, a shocked look on her face. 

“Did I overdo it, Leo?” Nicole asked the puppy, who had been staring at them from his bed on the floor. He raised his head and just wagged his tail. 

She laughed, “I don't think so either.” 

She put her hand onto Waverly’s shoulder, “It was a good effort my dear, but you’ll have to do better than that.” She said into the brunette’s ear before walking out the back door. 

Nicole changed back into bat form and took off into the night sky. All the while thinking about how endearing Waverly was.


	5. A Jealous Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole do a little shopping, someone might get a little jealous. The pair decide to take a fun day at the zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm super sorry this is so late but I wanted to take a break and just hang with my family. But I'm back now and I think ill be able to do a couple of updates per week! I hope everyone had a good holiday and New Years! 😀And that everyone was safe!

The rain had lasted all week, and Waverly was sick of it. The traffic on her way to work was always so much worse, and what normally only took her ten minutes took twenty. Waverly worked at the Ghost River Museum as the assistant curator. Most of her work involved local history, which she loved to research. Waverly loved her job. She had gotten her degree in history, ancient languages, and cultures because researching and history had always been a passion of hers. Plus, she liked getting to share that with the citizens in Ghost River County and any visitors. 

It had been a quiet week, and Waverly was currently in her small office. It had pictures of Wynonna, Leo, and her Aunt and Uncle hanging on the wall. A brown sofa sat in the corner across from her desk. A large bookshelf stuffed with books and papers took up a whole wall. She was researching a new idea for an exhibit. She still had two more hours before she was done for the day. Glancing out the large window, she sighed. 

“If the rain doesn’t let up, I won't have any strawberries ready for this weekend,” she said to herself. 

A knock at the door startled her, “come in.”

The door opened to reveal Jeremy, the only IT specialist in the museum and Waverly’s friend. 

“Waves, there was someone asking for you at the front desk. Figured I’d bring them up for you.” Jeremy said, smirking before winking and stepping aside to reveal a soaking wet Nicole. 

“Thank you Jer. I’ll see you on Monday and say hi to Robin for me will you.” 

“Sure thing,” Jeremy said before walking out. 

“Nicole. What are you doing here, and why are you awake?”

“I was curious to know where you worked, but I wanted to find you before I went to sleep,” Nicole confessed. 

“That's sweet Nicole, but look at you! You’re soaking wet, and you’re wearing a tank top and shorts. Wait, are those my shorts?” 

“They are,” Nicole said simply.

“What have I told you about wearing my clothes,” Waverly sighed.

“That I look extremely sexy in them and should wear them more often,” the redhead smirked. 

“Well yes… wait, No! I said to stop wearing them!” Waverly said her face flushing, 

“Same difference,” Nicole said, a wicked grin on her face. 

“We are going shopping as soon as I am done with work,” Waverly declared. 

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


“Okay, what do you actually have?” Waverly asked as they stepped into Macey’s. After Waverly’s declaration, she had given Nicole her extra office sweatshirt. The office was always blasting the air conditioning and Waverly got cold easily. Nicole had then decided it would be easier to take a nap on the brown sofa in Waverly’s office. She had stayed in her vampire form and slept until Waverly had finished work. The pair then left for the mall. 

“Honestly, I only have the first outfit I met you in, and what I wore to the farmer’s market,” Nicole said with a shrug. 

“Only two days' worth of clothes? Well, it’s a good thing there is a sale going on today. Let’s grab you some stuff.” Waverly said before making her way towards the women’s section. 

For the first half an hour things were going great. If Nicole constantly teasing Waverly with sexual innuendos and invading her personal space was considered great. Despite this, it had been a successful shopping trip. Nicole had gotten five shirts, three pairs of pants, and despite the numerous jokes, three bras and fifteen pairs of panties. 

“I think that will be good for today,” Waverly sighed thirdly as they made their way to the checkout line. 

“Are you sure?” Nicole purred, “ I saw a set of lingerie that would look delicious on you.” 

A shiver ran down Waverly’s spine, but she chose to ignore it. Suddenly remembering that she needed something in the hair aisle, she handed Nicole some of the clothes in her arms. 

“Nicole, can you take this to the cashier? I just need to go grab something, I'll be right back.” The redhead nodded, and Waverly jogged over to the hair section. 

“Ah, there they are,” Waverly said to herself as she reached for a pack of neutral-colored scrunchies. She jogged back to the checkout line, but when she got there she saw something that surprisingly made her chest tighten.

Nicole was talking with the cashier, a gorgeous blonde with bright blue eyes. They appeared to be laughing together. Waverly had never heard Nicole laugh like that before, and the smile. That smile, she only ever seemed to smirk with Waverly. She felt her chest burn, and her insides felt twisty. Why was that? It was making Waverly mad. With a huff and a pout adoring tinted cheeks, Waverly stormed to the counter and slammed the items down. 

“There you are, I was hoping you’d get here soon,” Nicole said brightly. When she saw Waverly’s face, she faltered. 

“Are you okay Waverly?” Nicole asked. 

“Fine,” Waverly snapped as she swiped her card to pay. She grabbed the bags and glared at the redhead before storming out of the store. Nicole was stunned for a second before rushing to follow the brunette. 

“Waverly will you please just tell me what's wrong?” Nicole asked for the hundredth time. They had been home for just over an hour, but Waverly had refused to talk to her. The redheaded vampire had tried everything to get her attention, but her usual teasing, standing in Waverly’s path and threats to eat the whole strawberry patch. None of it had worked. Finally, enough was enough. While Waverly was getting something from the fridge, she trapped the moody girl in her arms and pulled her into her chest. 

“ My dear strawberry, what is making you ignore me?” Nicole asked as she placed her finger under Waverly’s chin. Turning Waverly's face to meet her eyes. But Waverly’s pout stayed in place, and her eyes closed. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Nicole asked, her stomach sinking in worry. And Waverly, who was beginning to feel bad, nodded her head.

“What did I do? If I said something that made you uncomfortable you just need to tell me okay.” Nicole said, a little wrinkle appearing on her brow. 

Waverly was still silent. 

“What did I do?” Nicole repeated. 

“I’ll give you a hint. We were at the store,” Waverly mumbled. Nicole hummed in thought, thinking back. They had gone to the store, Nicole had teased Waverly, which was nothing new. She had invaded Waverly’s personal space, but again a daily occurrence. Plus Waverly had been fine then. When Nicole thought about it, Waverly had started acting moody when she returned from getting those scrunchies. She had even given the cashier a dirty look, which was very unusual for such a sunny person like Waverly. Then, a moment of clarity, and Nicole laughed lightly.

“Awe, was my little strawberry jealous? That’s cute.” Nicole grinned as she brought Waverly’s face to meet hers. Waverly had her eyes downcast, and her face was flushed. That was enough of an answer for Nicole. 

“Can you look at me Waverly,” Nicole said softly. Waverly glanced up into a face filled with a mixture of humor, smugness, and something else that Waverly couldn’t identify. 

“Listen to me, we were just talking. And besides, I have my eyes on someone else anyway,” Nicole smiled. Waverly didn’t feel any better. 

“So go be with them then,” Waverly practically growled with a glare. Which made Nicole giggle. 

“I am,” Nicole said smiling before claiming Waverly's lips. Waverly’s eyes widened as she felt cool lips press against hers. Her face flushed even brighter and she somehow slipped from Nicole's grip and ran into her room. The sound of a door slamming could be heard.

“I’m pretty sure she likes me,” Nicole chuckled.

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


It had been a couple of days since Nicole had kissed Waverly. They hadn't properly talked about it, but Nicole just loved to bring it up. 

“So Waves, you never told me that your lips tasted so sweet.” Nicole purred as Waverly dragged in a large basket of strawberries. Her face was as red as the fruit in the basket, and she was trying desperately to ignore Bicole’s comments.    
“How about we go somewhere?” Waverly blurted out, trying to change the subject. She turned to face the taller vampire. Nicole raised her eyebrows in question.

“Well, where did you have in mind? I am quite fond of the farmer’s market,” Nicole said, but Waverly shook her head. 

“It’s only open on the weekends. But what about the zoo? If you misbehave I can leave you there with the animals,” Waverly said chuckling to herself. 

“The zoo? I suppose that could be good, although it’s a bit cliche.”

“Cliche?” Waverly asked, “ Cliche for what?” Her head tilted slightly. 

“For a date, obviously. But if we had it my way, we wouldn’t actually be outside the house,” Nicole said a smirk playing on her lips. 

“Okay first, we need to have a serious talk about the words you use. And second, this is not a date. I just think we should go out for the day. You’ve literally only seen three places: my house, my job, and the farmer’s market.” Waverly said as she picked up the basket, but Nicole snatched it out of her hands.

“You’ve already carried three loads in, I can take the rest, “ Nicole said politely. Waverly blushed again, but she didn’t understand why. 

“T-thank you,” Waverly said quietly. 

“What was that?” Nicole, the bat with supernaturally good hearing, asked. 

“ I-I said, thank you for taking the baskets,” Waverly said louder this time.

“ You are very welcome darling,” she said, taking a strawberry and sucking the juice out of it.

“Nicole!”

“What? It was only one,” Nicole smiled. 

“Yeah well, that's one less you get on Friday,” Waverly said and Nicole pouted at this.

“Why must you be so mean to me?” she asked. Waverly rolled her eyes, but there was a bright smile adorning her face. 

“If I wanted to be mean to you, I would do something much worse,” she laughed. Nicole blinked in surprise before joining Waverly’s laughter.

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


That Saturday morning, Nicole and Waverly made their way to the Calgary Zoo. It was just over an hour's drive, and Waverly insisted on leaving early. Waverly experienced an easily bored Nicole, who decided to fly and crawl on the ceiling of the car. 

“Nicole! Either sit down or go to sleep!” Waverly ordered, but Nicole just stuck out her tongue and continued.

“I swear I’m talking to a child sometimes,” Waverly growled. 

After another half an hour of maneuvering through morning traffic, they pulled into the parking lot at 9:15. 

“Finally,” she sighed as Nicole stepped out of the jeep. The morning sun glowed. They had a good few hours before it became dangerous for Nicole. 

“What do you want to see first?” Waverly asked as they walked up to the ticket booth. The lines weren't too bad at this hour.

“Well I haven't been here in a few decades, so I don’t know what's changed,” Nicole said. 

“Decades? Of course, you're like 300. Which reminds me we need to talk about history because you’ve lived through so much.” Waverly said excitedly.

“Sure. Whatever you want Waves. But yes, the zoo isn't this big the last time I was here.”

“I guess that means I can’t leave you here.” Waverly sighed with a playful smirk. 

“Very funny, but I’m hoping that some things haven't changed too much,” Nicole said as they approached the ticket booth.

“And what’s that?” Waverly asked before ordering two adult tickets. 

“You will have to wait and see, my little strawberry.” Nicole grinned as they walked through the gates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. if you want to follow my Twitter here it is [Link](https://twitter.com/loving_earper), I just made it so I'm still figuring it all out 😂


	6. Game On Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have some fun at the zoo. Lots of teasing between these two. We meet a vampire friend of Nicole's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally meant to get this chapter out yesterday, but I kept getting distracted so I'm sorry about that. I hope everyone is good and staying healthy and happy :)

The zoo was so much fun. Waverly loved the hippos and giggled at the monkeys. She marveled at the penguins as they dived in and out of the water. Nicole simply watched Waverly, a fond look on her face. They were currently on their way to the big cat exhibit. 

“What do you think about cheese tortellini for dinner tonight?” Waverly asked.

“Pass,” Nicole said as she watched the morning sky. She had decided to wear some of the new clothes Waverly had gotten her. She had a thin, tight, black shirt. It had a small slit right above her chest that gave a slight peek at her...assets. 

“Hey Waves, how about a hug?” Nicole said suddenly. Waverly looked up from the map she held in her hands. She gave the redhead a suspicious look. 

“Why?”

Nicole gave a small pout. “I can’t hug my dear strawberry without a reason?” She said feigning hurt. 

Waverly bit her lower lip in thought, before slowly moving towards the smirking vampire for a hug. Just before Waverly got close enough, Nicole reached out and tugged Waverly’s waist. She practically crashed into Nicole's chest.

“Nicole!”

Nicole just smirked and reached a hand around Waverly’s body and gave her butt a light smack. 

“Jesus Nicole! We are in public!” Waverly wiggled trying to get out of the super-strong vampire's grasp. Looking at the slit in Nicole’s shirt suddenly gave Waverly an idea. One that would either backfire or work perfectly. Grinning, Waverly leaned down and licked the exposed piece of Nicole’s skin. Not expecting this, Nicole let out a surprised yelp and let Waverly go. 

“Ha,” Waverly said grinning victoriously, “I got you.” 

When she looked up at Nicole’s face and saw her expression, she gulped. She had an almost predatory look, but she was also sporting a light blush. Waverly squeaked in slight fear, but at the same time, the look excited her. She had two options: either stay and face whatever Nicole would plan as revenge, or run and hope Nicole wouldn’t chase after her. She picked option two and ran. When Waverly was out of sight, Nicole chuckled casually.

“So, we’re going to play it that way? I do love a good game of hide and seek,” Nicole said as she sniffed the air. Her keen vampire senses could smell animals, and humans. Each human had their own unique scent, and her senses were focused on one in particular. Strawberries. 

“Game on cutie,” Nicole smirked before walking in the direction Waverly had taken off in. 

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


“Backfired. Definitely backfired.” Waverly said to herself as she ran into the big cat area. She quickly passed the lions but stopped when she reached the cheetahs. She had always liked the purring noise, it made her giggle. After looking around Waverly realized that she was completely alone. Which wasn’t good, she needed a group to hide from Nicole. Giving the cats a quick wave goodbye, she quickly moved on. It had been a good decision because not even a couple minutes later Nicole arrived. 

“Hmm? I wonder where my little Waverly has gone?” Nicole stopped in front of the cheetahs and noticed a strong strawberry scent. Waverly had been here, and not long ago. Following the scent, Nicole continued in the direction Waverly had gone. 

When Waverly reached the leopard habitat, she saw a large group of people peering down over the wall. She didn’t miss the bone-chilling cry of the leopard either. She moved quickly to the crowd looking down, and below she saw a leopard bounding around the large habitat. In the habitat, there was a zookeeper. From what Waverly could see she was a tall brunette with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. To Waverly’s horror, the zookeeper was just standing there with a confidant smile. 

“She’s crazy!” Waverly said. She felt cool, soft arms wrap around her waist and tug her backward into her chest. Nicole had found her. 

“No, that’s just Rosita. She lives for dangerous animals.” Nicole said as she looked down at Waverly. She saw a cat-like grin spread on Nicole’s face, Waverly suddenly felt very small.

“Hey, Nicole. What's happening?” Waverly squeaked. 

“Well I was going to get payback for the stunt you pulled, but we could get arrested for public indecency,” Nicole purred in Waverly’s ear. Waverly was suddenly very thankful for the law. 

“So how do you know that Rosita woman?” Waverly asked, hoping to change the subject. 

“I know what you're doing, and it won’t change any future retaliation I will take. But I will let it slide at least until we get home.” Nicole laughed as Waverly’s face morphed into one of dread. 

“Hold on a second,” Nicole said before looking down into the habitat. The leopard was calm now and bounding to a large rock next to the water. 

Nicole laughed before shouting down, “You know one of these days an animal will get you!”

The zookeeper glanced up and saw Nicole before waving at her. 

“Nicole!” she yelled happily. She quickly finished her work in the habitat and left. 

“Give her a minute,” Nicole said before going back to holding Waverly. 

“Have you ever heard of personal space?” Waverly asked with a fond smile on her face. Honestly, though, she didn’t mind being held by the redheaded vampire. It was oddly comforting. 

“I have, but being in yours is so much fun.”

Waverly sighed, but she didn’t move. Soon Rosita was coming towards them. 

“Nicole! What brings you to my corner of the world?” Rosita asked as she approached them. 

“I’m on a date actually,” Nicole said with a casual shrug. 

Waverly blushed, “N-no, this is not a date. I told you already.” Waverly tried to get out of Nicole’s arms, but the super-strong vampire held strong. 

“Aww, that's too bad. You guys make a cute couple,” Rosita sighed. Waverly blushed at that, and Nicole nodded.

“Are you on break yet? I was hoping you could give Waverly a quick lesson about the zoo.” Nicole asked. 

Rosita nodded, “Yeah, I just had to feed and check on Saber, so I’m free now.” Rosita smiled revealing a pair of fangs similar to Nicole’s only longer. 

“Is she one of the things you meant by not changing?” Waverly asked.

“Yup,” Nicole confirmed.

“Come one, the zoo has a really cute cafe by the elephants,” Rosita smiled, before taking the two women by their wrists and pulling them towards the elephants. 

“So there I was, working at the petting zoo, and one of the small donkeys goes and knocks this ten-year-old kid over. It was so funny.” Rosita laughed as she hit the table. Waverly was laughing with her, and Nicole was pouting, feeling ignored by both women sitting on either side of her. 

“That’s hilarious. So how old were you when you started working here?” Waverly asked. 

“Well, I was four hundred and twenty when it reopened after the old zoo closed. So I’m four hundred and seventy-one now.” 

“Wow, so you're older than Nicole then? How did you two meet?”

“We met, I think four years after the reopening of the zoo. She was one of the ‘transferred animals’ I saw her transform when she came back from a hunting trip,” Rosita answered. 

“You lived here?” Waverly asked, turning to face Nicole. 

“I did, but I left after I ‘died’ in captivity. Then I lived in South America for a bit, and eventually, I landed on the land where you eventually moved onto.”

“Wow! That’s amazing! You have to tell me about living in South America. Did you find any other fruit vampires?” Waverly asked excitedly. Nicole was relieved, she didn’t like being ignored.

“I actually did. I met two and we were even in the same colony before I left.” She answered. Waverly was bouncing in her seat excitedly, and it brought a smile to Nicole’s face.

Waverly turned back to a giggling Rosita, “Wait what kind of vampire are you?”

“I’m an animal vampire. That’s why I work here,” Rosita said simply. 

“Several of my kind live at zoos, aquariums, anywhere that animals are really.” Rosita continued waving her hands in the air.

“Nicole practically does the same thing,” Waverly said. 

“That doesn’t surprise me, Nicole can be very picky about her food,” Rosita chuckled. “How did she find you?” 

Waverly sighed exaggeratedly before launching into the story of how Nicole came into her life. It made Rosita laugh and awe at the pair. 

“It’s a good thing strawberries are Nicole’s favorite fruit,” Rosita said as she calmed down from her laughing fit. A crackle came from the walkie talkie in Rosita’s belt, her boss was calling her back. 

“I got to go, but I’ll see you guys around alright?” Rosita winked before hugging both women and heading back to work. 

“She’s so funny, remind me to invite her over for dinner sometime,” Waverly said. Nicole hummed before yawning. 

“Tired?” Waverly asked. Nicole nodded, standing up. 

“Will you carry me?” Nicole asked. Waverly gave her a surprised look. But she couldn’t say no, especially to the face Nicole was currently making. Her eyes were slowly dropping closed, and she had an adorable pout that was making her lower lip stick out more than usual. 

“How can I say no to that face?” Waverly giggled. Nicole quickly transformed into her snowy white bat form and flapped into Waverly’s hood. No one appeared to have been paying attention to them, but just in case, Waverly quickly made her way to her car. 

When they got home, Waverly gently placed Nicole onto her pillow and left her there. After checking on her strawberries and playing with Leo for a bit, Waverly sat down to relax. There was a Property Brothers marathon on. 

  
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


“Ni-Nicole!” Waverly whimpered. Nicole just chuckled darkly. She gazed down at the brunette beneath her on the couch. She didn’t know what had happened. She was enjoying the afternoon, picking some strawberries, playing with Leo, and watching a show. The next thing she knew the TV was shut off and a little white blur was landing on the couch next to her. The bat had given her a look before transforming into a vampire and pinning Waverly’s arms above her head. The redheaded vampire’s eyes were shining with mischief. 

“Time for a little payback, my sweet Waves.” Nicole leaned dangerously close to Waverly’s face.

“Nicole! G-Get off of me,” Waverly stuttered, her face shining red, which was now a daily thing. She didn’t know how she hadn’t passed out yet.

“Not yet,” Nicole said as she let her tongue snake out of her mouth. It was maybe an inch or two longer than average, and it made Waverly’s lower belly burn. 

“Nicole wait, please,” Waverly whimpered again, trying to get out from under Nicole. 

“You were incredibly dirty this morning strawberry,” Nicole rasped.

“Well. You started it!” Waverly glared up at Nicole as she tried to lean further into the couch.

“Yes, but you instigated it. So, you are just as guilty,” Nicole pointed out. Waverly was about to protest, but she had a point.

“Fine,” Waverly sighed, “just get it over with.” 

Nicole suddenly let her go, sitting up, so she was only straddling Waverly’s waist. She looked disappointed, and a pout formed on her mouth as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s no fun if you actually want me to do it,” Nicole practically whined. 

Waverly laughed, “You’re a nutcase, you know that?”

Nicole just stared at her in astonishment. She was prepared to get her revenge, but Waverly was laughing at her. Nicole sighed, Waverly was a strange, adorable enigma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Twitter now, I don't really know how to use it but you can totally follow me if you want. Here is the [Link](https://twitter.com/loving_earper)


	7. Do I like Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a little worry, and figures out some feelings. Nicole is reassuring and also maybe a little blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry about the late update, but I think I have a routine going now :)

The seasons were beginning to change, and the warmth of summer was slowly becoming cool autumn. The days were becoming short and the mornings were cooler. Waverly walked out of her house with her slightly bigger puppy, Leo. As Nicole slept inside, Waverly wanted to go for a nice walk and have some time for herself. 

“Oh Leo, I do love summer, but I do miss the snow. I can’t wait for winter,” Waverly said as she walked to the sidewalk. Leo just wagged his tail as he sniffed the ground. 

It had been a few months since Nicole had crashed into her life, and Waverly wasn't complaining. There was never a dull moment with the redhead around. Wynonna had grown to like Nicole. They easily joked around with each other. Although, Waverly sensed that Nicole was slightly jealous of how close she was with Wynonna, even though they were sisters. Her phone suddenly rang, looking at the I.D and laughed, speak of the devil. 

“Hey Nonna, what’s up? Aren't you supposed to be going on a mission soon?” Waverly asked.

“Just wanted to call and tell you that we are on the way right now. And that Dolls is refusing to let us stop for food.” Wynonna said. Waverly could tell she was probably shooting Dolls a look in the car. 

“I’m going to miss you, Nonna.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I'll be home as soon as we finish here. And maybe by the time I get back you and a certain someone will finally get together.” Wynonna laughed, the last part of the sentence seems like an afterthought. 

“What was that?” Waverly asked. 

“Oh, nothing. Hey, I got to go, apparently, we have to stop at a field office or something stupid like that. I’ll see you sometime soon okay.”

“Stay safe okay? I love you, Nonna.”

“Love you too baby girl,” Wynonna said before hanging up the call. 

Waverly smiled as she put her phone in her back pocket, and continued her walk with Leo.

  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


Later that afternoon, it had started to cool down, and Waverly had to check on the strawberries. Their season was almost done which meant part of her income would come to a stop until next year. This made her worry, but not about the money. Since Nicole seemed to eat the strawberries, would she leave when they were gone? The thought made Waverly’s stomach flip in worry and sadness? Waverly had only agreed to their deal to stop Nicole from eating the strawberry field. But now that the winter months were approaching, would Nicole leave her?

Waverly entered the house, and letting Leo off of his leash, she walked into the living room. The first thing she saw stopped her immediately. Nicole had walked into the living room wearing a light green flannel and underwear, and nothing else. The redhead faced Waverly, a large happy grin on her face.

“Waverly! You’re back. Are you cold? It feels a bit chilly in here.” Nicole said. Waverly’s eyes widened; there was no draft. The only reason Nicole felt that was because the flannel was only buttoned with two, right below her chest. 

“I-I um, you ah,” Waverly stuttered. Her mouth was not connected to her brain, and her mind was blank. Nicole’s smile grew into a smirk. 

“Like what you see?” Nicole purred as she stalked towards Waverly. She had an extra sway in her hips that Waverly definitely noticed. Waverly stepped backward as Nicole advanced towards her. Soon her back hit the wall and Nicole placed both arms on either side of Waverly’s head. The flannel top opened even more than it already was, and Waverly had a hard time keeping her eyes on Nicole’s face. 

“Awe, why so *woof*?” Nicole cooed. 

Waverly shook her head, “W-What did you say?” 

Nicole chuckled as she got closer, her breath ghosting over Waverly’s dry throat. But the room suddenly went dark.

“Ah!” Waverly gasped as she shot up from the couch. Leo, who had been laying on her stomach, fell into her lap with a happy bark. 

“It was a dream?” Waverly asked herself. When had she fallen asleep? Slowly she sat up, but she noticed a wet feeling between her legs. She blushed; apparently, it had been a really great dream. 

“Ugh. Why me?” Waverly sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She made her way to her bedroom, she needed a shower. She quietly entered the room, and her bedside clock read 6:15. Nicole would be up in a couple of hours. That gave her plenty of time for a shower and to start making dinner. 

  
  
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


“Hey strawberry, dinner smells delicious,” Nicole yawned as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing a blue tank top and green pajama shorts. Waverly was preparing a fruit salad for Nicole, shot Nicole a sad look. Nicole noticed it. 

“Is something wrong?” Nicole asked with concern. 

Waverly sighed, “Well it's just, autumn is coming fast, and my strawberry patch is just about done for the year,” she said turning to face Nicole. The redhead had a slight look of confusion.

“Well I would assume so, strawberries are a summer fruit after all,” Nicole said, not yet understanding what Waverly was talking about. 

“Exactly. So when autumn does come, I was…” Waverly couldn’t finish the sentence. The thought of Nicole possibly hurt her heart. Nicole searched Waverly’s face for an answer. And she found it like she always seemed to do.

“Come here,” Nicole said gently. Waverly shot her a skeptical look, Nicole rolled her eyes. 

“I won't pull any stunts, I promise,” Nicole promised. Waverly gave her a once over before slowly walking to the vampire. She was immediately pulled into a hug. Unlike the one at the zoo, this hug felt loving and warm.

“If you’re wondering if I’m going to leave, then the answer is no,” Nicole said quietly as she squeezed Waverly affectionately. 

“But the deal,” Waverly started, but Nicole placed a cool finger to Waverly’s lips. 

“I’m aware of the deal, but do you remember what I said afterward?” Nicole asked. Waverly shook her head, and Nicole just smiled. 

“I remember saying that I would be lying if I was staying with you just for the fruit. I didn’t add it just because Waves.” Nicole pointed out. 

“You did?” Waverly asked quietly.

“Yes. Plus I did say I wanted to try and eat something else while I was here,” Nicole chuckled. That specific memory from the first day they met played in Waverly’s mind, and her cheeks tinged pink. 

“You sure know how to ruin a moment,” Waverly giggled as she pushed off of Nicole, but she didn’t leave. 

“I do the best I can. But I hope you understand, I’m not leaving,” Nicole reassured. 

“Oh shoot, I was hoping to have the whole winter to myself,” Waverly joked. Secretly she was very happy, she didn’t want the flirty vampire to go.

  
  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


Later that night, Nicole was out flying around, and Waverly was reading in the living room. Leo was fast asleep in his basket next to the couch. Waverly couldn’t concentrate on the words in front of her, her mind kept wandering. The dream she had earlier on came back. 

“Where did that even come from?” Waverly asked herself as she set the book down. She was not blind, she knew that Nicole was a drop-dead gorgeous woman. And even though she flirted and teased Waverly constantly, Waverly, despite her protests and blushes, never made any real attempt to stop Nicole. 

“Do I like her teasing me? It would explain things.” Waverly sighed as she sat in silence. She was still thinking about her dream and what it meant. Familiar feelings were beginning to stir inside of her.

“Maybe I do like her?” Waverly hummed.

“Maybe you like who?” the redhead asked as she walked into the living room. Waverly jumped in surprise, she hated when Nicole made silent entrances. However, she was mostly worried about if Nicole had heard her. She was now leaning against the wall, looking at Waverly, and waiting for an answer.

“Uh, no one! D-did you have a good time out?” Waverly asked, quickly trying to change the subject. Nicole looked skeptical but shrugged it off. 

“It was good. I visited Rosita, she says hello.” The news made Waverly smile, she really did like Rosita a lot. 

“That’s great. Rosita’s awesome,” Waverly said happily. 

“She is. I was hoping she could come over sometime this week if you are okay with it.” Nicole said. Waverly really appreciated that Nicole did things like that. Despite her constant teasing, she was never truly inconsiderate. 

“That would be great! Ooh, we should invite her to spend Christmas with us!” Waverly suggested excitedly.

“Christmas?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, Christmas. You know the time of year to spend with loved ones, eat food, tell stories, the whole shebang!” Waverly said enthusiastically. 

“But I spend time with a loved one every day,” Nicole said with a smirk. Waverly smiled sheepishly before lightly blushing.

“Oh hush you,” Waverly said. Suddenly, her phone vibrated on the counter. The caller I.D was a colleague. 

“Hey, What’s up?” Waverly asked. As she listened to the person on the other line she winced lightly. 

“Oh no, the flu. That’s alright, just get better and I’ll handle the research and the presentation this week.” Waverly nodded.

“No problem, just go see a doctor okay. Good night, and feel better.” Waverly said before hanging up. 

“A colleague is sick?” Nicole asked, even though she had heard the whole conversation.

“Yeah, and she is the other assistant curator, and she has a research presentation for a possible exhibit. I can finish the research and do the presentation, I'll just have to put in a couple more hours of work.” Waverly said with a shrug.

“You're so kind, to take her workload.” 

“I wouldn’t say that it’s just the right thing to do. It's an important presentation and most of the research is finished.” Waverly said. 

Nicole shook her head, “You’re so kind-hearted, Waverly.”

“You are too kind,” Waverly said with a yawn. It was getting late. 

“I should head to bed. I need to be up early tomorrow. Good night Nicole.” Waverly said, standing up from the couch. She headed for the bedroom, but before she was fully out of the room, she had a thought.

“Maybe, just maybe,” she thought to herself. Then she turned around and walked back to Nicole.

“Yes?” Nicole asked curiously. Waverly gulped nervously before getting on her tiptoes. And with a quick motion, she gave Nicole a peck on the cheek before speed walking to her room. Leaving a blushing redhead behind.

“Well, that was new,” Nicole said dumbly. Waverly quickly closed the bedroom door and leaned against it. Her heart was beating fast, and yet another blush spread across her face. 

“Yep,” she confirmed with a nod, “definitely like her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my Twitter [Link](https://twitter.com/loving_earper) if you want to follow me 😀


	8. Nurse Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is coming down with something, and a certain vampire gets a little worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my last chapter took a while to get out so I figured to make up for it I should post this one more timely 😀Enjoy, and I hope everyone is doing okay :)

“Nicole! Give me back that apple!” Waverly yelled, chasing the little bat around the house. She had been in the kitchen and grabbed an apple for a snack. Apparently, Nicole, feeling bored, decided to snatch the apple right from Waverly’s hand. And now she was chasing the snow-white bat around the house. 

“I like Gala apples. I think I’ll keep it.” Nicole said as she flew into the living room for the third time. Nicole settled onto the ceiling fan, way out of Waverly’s reach. 

“Come on! Nicole, I was going to eat that,” Waverly whined as she looked up above her. Nicole still had the apple, but she hadn’t bitten into it yet. 

"You could always eat me instead,” Nicole said, giggling.

Waverly just rolled her eyes. “I’d rather have the apple,” she said.

“I’m pretty sure I’d taste better.”

“If you say so,” Waverly laughed, “but I’ve got more in the kitchen.” Waverly walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a new apple. 

“I swear she is a child,” Waverly chuckled as she took a bite of the apple. The brunette suddenly felt oddly tired. She had just finished a workout an hour ago, and her cardio wasn’t that bad. 

“Weird,” Waverly thought. She brushed the feeling off and headed to get ready for work.

* * * * * *

“Alright, that is it. If you have any questions, I can answer them now,” Waverly said to the group in front of her. She had just finished her colleague's presentation on the new exhibit, and it had gone very well. She collected her folders and handouts from the conference table and made her way to her office. As she turned a corner, her head started to spin slightly. 

“Woah, okay, just slow down Waverly,” she said to herself. 

“Hey Waverly,” a voice called. Slowly turning around, Waverly saw Jeremy coming towards her. Suddenly her chest clenched, and she let out a series of short wheezing coughs. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I-I think so,” Waverly said with uncertainty. She started coughing again, and the dizzy feeling had returned. 

“No, you aren't. You must have caught what Linda has. She was doing the same thing before she called out sick,” he said. 

“I’ll be fine. I still have a ton more research to do, and another meeting.” She couldn’t fall behind. The double workload for the past week had been hard, but she loved the work.

“No Waves, you need to go home and rest. You might get sicker if you keep working,” Jeremy said. He ushered Waverly into her office and sat her down on the couch. Waverly had a weak pout on her flushed red face. 

“Can Wynonna come and get you? You shouldn’t be driving like this.” 

“No,” Waverly weakly shook her head, “she’s still with Dolls on an assignment.” She slumped against the arm of the couch. The room felt like a sauna. 

“I would take you, but I’ve got a meeting that I can’t miss,” Jeremy said, checking his watch. “Oh crap! I need to go like now. I mean it Waves, call someone!” Jeremy shouted as he ran out of the office. 

Waverly groaned as she pulled out her phone. She would’ve called Nicole, but she didn’t even know if she had a cellphone. She needed to ask when she got home. Luckily she thought of one vampire she knew that did have a phone. Pressing the call button, she waited for them to pick up. 

“Hey, Waverly! What's up?”

“Hey Rosie, can you do me a huge favor?” Waverly asked as she coughed again. 

  
  


* * * * * *

“Okay, here we are, in one piece, and we didn’t even get pulled over,” Rosita said proudly as she helped Waverly inside. She had been to Waverly’s house enough times by now to know the way back. Waverly had grown increasingly warm during the ride home, and her cough was sounding worse. 

“I can’t believe you don't actually have a license.” Waverly wheezed as she leaned against the zookeeper's shoulder. During the trip home, Rosita had mentioned that she couldn’t legally drive. Waverly had insisted on driving, but Rosita had refused the offer. She claimed that she had been driving for a long time, longer than Waverly had been alive. When they got to the living room, Rosita set Waverly down on the couch.

“Nicole, I know you’re up. Waverly is sick,” Rosita yelled out. Nicole was in the living room in an instant. Waverly briefly wondered why she was awake, normally she was asleep by now. 

“Waves! How did this happen?” she asked, clearly worried. 

“I don’t know, she just called and asked me to bring her home. Although, I figured she would have called you,” Rosita said.

Waverly coughed loudly again and laid her head on the throw pillows on the couch. 

“I never gave her my number,” Nicole said guiltily.

Rosita swatted Nicole’s shoulder. “You’ve been living with her for how long? God Nic, when she gets better you need to fix that!” Rosita scolded. Nicole nodded, looking at Waverly, who had started sweating now. Which was not good. 

“I’d stay, but I have work in twenty minutes. You okay to take care of her Nic?” 

“Yeah,” Nicole said, looking at Waverly with sympathy. 

“I’ll see you guys later. Feel better Waverly,” Rosita said before leaving the house. 

“Nicole?” Waverly asked, her voice almost a whisper. Her tired eyes looked up at Nicole with curiosity.

“Do you need something Waves?”

Waverly just shook her head, “Not yet, but what are you doing up, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I was about to,” Nicole shrugged. “But I felt Rosie coming and she had you, so I wanted to know if something was wrong.” 

“Well, I’m sick, so I am going to head to sleep,” Waverly said. She went to stand up, but Nicole was quick to help her. She picked Waverly up and carried her bridal style.

“N-Nicole, I can walk myself,” Waverly said, quietly protesting. 

“Hardly, and before you go to sleep, you need to take a shower,” Nicole said as she carried Waverly into the bedroom. 

“I don’t wanna,” Waverly whines childishly. Nicole snorted in laughter as she set Waverly down to sit on the bed. 

“I could always help you shower, you know,” Nicole teased, “really help you get the hard to reach places.” Waverly stiffened at the words, and before she could let her imagination run wild, she shook her head. 

“On second thought, I can do it myself,” Waverly said with a flushed face. From both the illness and the thoughts in her head. She grabbed her pajamas and shuffled into the bathroom. Leaving Nicole alone with a tired smile. 

“ Well that worked,” she yawned. She left the bedroom, making sure to leave the door open in case Waverly needed her. For the next half an hour, Nicole took care of Waverly’s chores. She fed and let out Leo, finished the dishes, and folded the laundry. When Waverly finished her shower, Nicole was back with a thermometer, medicine, and a light meal for Waverly. 

“Nicole? What is all this?” Waverly asked. She was both surprised and touched at the thought Nicole had put into the tray of items. 

“You need to get better, and I have observed that a shower, medicine, and food help you recover from being sick.” Nicole shrugged. 

“Nic, that’s so sweet. You didn’t need to do all this,” Waverly said before coughing violently. Nicole set the tray down on the dresser and helped Waverly to the bed. 

“Lay down, please,” Nicole said firmly. Once Waverly looked comfortable enough, Nicole grabbed the tray. 

“Alright, temperature first. Open your mouth,” Nicole instructed as she turned the device on. Once it beeped, she placed it in Waverly’s mouth. After waiting for the next beep, Nicole looked at the temperature reading and hummed disapprovingly. 

“What’s the verdict nurse?” Waverly joked as she coughed a bit. 

“One hundred point seven. You are not leaving this bed anytime soon, understand?” Nicole ordered. She then gave Waverly some medicine. Usually, when Waverly got sick, she would deal with it on her own. Occasionally Wynonna would help if she wasn’t busy. It felt nice to have Nicole do this for her. 

“Okay for lunch I have some grapes, toast with butter, and some water for you. And after you finish you can rest. If you need anything, just call.” Nicole said, handing Waverly the food. Waverly felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. It might have been her stomach-turning, but wait, nope. It was a good feeling. As she bit into the toast, she noticed how tired Nicole looked. 

“Nicole, you should really go to sleep. I’ll be okay.” Waverly coughed, and it brought more worry to Nicole’s face.

“Waves, you need someone to watch and make sure you’re okay, I’ll be-” Nicole began, before trying to stifle a yawn that revealed her pearly white fangs. 

“Fine,” she finished, but Waverly was not convinced. 

“Staying up is not healthy, vampire, or not. What if I make you a deal?” Waverly asked before yawning herself. 

“Okay,” Nicole said, crossing her arms.

“You can ‘watch over me’ until I fall asleep, then once I’m out, you have to sleep too. Okay?”

Nicole hummed in thought as she thought about the deal, “Alright, I accept your deal, Ms. Earp.” Nicole said in a humorous tone. It made Waverly smile brightly and giggle. It made Nicole’s heart flutter. A feeling she had never felt before she met Waverly. She needed to talk to Rosita the next time she saw her. 

Eventually, Waverly fell asleep under Nicole's watchful eye. Before she kept her end of the deal, she did a check around the house. It never hurt to make sure. Once she was back in the bedroom, she didn’t have the energy to change into her bat form. She just collapsed onto the other side of Waverly’s bed, giving her space. However, when she awoke just after sunset, she found Waverly had shifted to using her stomach as a pillow. It made Nicole swoon and chuckle. She lightly brushed her fingers through Waverly’s hair as she closed her eyes, intent on getting more sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on twitter, here is the [Link](https://twitter.com/loving_earper)


	9. You've Never had Chocolate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone admits that they have feelings. Waverly and Nicole take a trip into town and we discover something about Nicole that shocks Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and are doing good! 😀

When Waverly woke up the next morning, she noticed two things. The first was that she was not alone in her bed, and two, her head was resting on a strangely warm and soft pillow. She nuzzled into the strange pillow, it was both soft and firm. She had yet to open her eyes and actually look at the pillow. 

“What the heck is this?” Waverly thought. She nuzzled into it again, but she was stopped immediately by a sudden moan. She looked up, and she was instantly shocked. To her mortification, her head had fallen onto Nicole’s breasts. 

“Well, good morning to you too,” Nicole purred as she sat up. Waverly’s face burned. 

“Nicole! I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” She rasped out in embarrassment. She had practically felt up Nicole. Even though she did feel sorry, there was a part of her that wasn’t really that sorry. 

“You certainly move fast, I was at least expecting dinner first,” Nicole grinned. Waverly froze, she needed an excuse, but she couldn’t think of one. Quickly she got off of Nicole, and it made her feel oddly empty. 

“Come on, Waves, there's no need to be shy,” Nicole chuckled as she got up from the bed. Looking at Waverly’s face, she immediately softened. 

“Relax, under normal circumstances, I would say something sexual, but since you’re sick, I will hold off. You should take another shower, strawberry.” Nicole grinned before leaving the room. Waverly sighed as Leo came bounding into the room. He jumped onto the bed and flopped his head onto Waverly’s lap. Waverly was suddenly wracked with coughs, and Leo looked up at her. 

“I’m okay buddy, just a little sick,” she said. She was starting to sweat again. 

“I love you Leo, but you need to get up. I gotta shower.” She slightly moved Leo and stood up. The room wasn’t spinning, which meant she was slowly starting to get better. She pulled some sweatpants and a black tank top from the dresser.

“Waverly,” Nicole called from somewhere in the house, “I don't hear the shower running, and if you want breakfast I suggest you get on that.” 

Waverly could hear the smile in Nicole’s voice. 

“Give me a second,” Waverly said as loud as her scratchy throat allowed, “we can’t all be blessed with inhuman speed!” 

“I heard that,” Nicole called out. 

“Stupid bat hearing,” Waverly grumbled as she entered the bathroom. 

“Heard that too!” 

Waverly just smiled as she turned the shower on. 

  
  


* * * * * *

Over the course of the week, Nicole took care of Waverly. She managed to keep her flirty nature to a bare minimum. With each passing day, Waverly was returning to her energetic and sunshine self. 

One early evening, Rosita came over to check-in, and she found Waverly and Nicole asleep in the living room. They had been watching something but fell asleep. Nicole was laying on the couch, and Waverly was sleeping practically on top of her. Waverly was lying on her front with her head resting on Nicole’s stomach. Nicole had one arm behind her head and the other wrapped around Waverly’s shoulders. They looked so peaceful, and Rosita didn’t want to waste this opportunity. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two. 

“Either delete it or send it to me,” Nicole suddenly said. Rosita practically jumped out of her skin. She thought they were both asleep. 

“Sorry,” Nicole said, “I heard you come in.” 

“It’s cool. But you two looked so cute, I couldn’t help myself. How is she feeling?” Rosita asked as she leaned against the wall.

“She’s much better. If I were to guess, she should be fully better by tomorrow.” Nicole said as she gazed down at a sleeping Waverly. She slowly and carefully slipped out from underneath Waverly without waking her. 

“Ro, I need to talk to you, but I can’t risk Waverly waking up and hearing me,” Nicole said in a hushed voice. Rosita nodded, and the two vampires headed out the backdoor. Autumn had definitely come, there was a slight breeze in the air that made the leaves rustle. The early evening moon was shining bright. 

“So what’s up?” Rosita asked.

“It’s Waverly,” Nicole said with a bit of uncertainty, something the redhead rarely was. Rosita looked at her curiously. She had an idea about what Nicole needed to talk to her about. 

“You like her don’t you?” she asked. 

“Well, I think so, I’ve lived for three centuries and almost a full decade and I've never felt like this about anyone before,” Nicole explained. 

“I’m not an expert, but do you want to tell me about the feeling?” Rosita asked. So, Nicole told her about the first night Waverly was sick and how Waverly had snuggled up to her the next morning. 

“It felt nice to have her sleeping on me. Like she really wanted to be there.” Nicole said as the memory washed over her, and she smiled. 

Rosita smirked as she looked at Nicole, whose eyes were almost hazy with thoughts of Waverly. 

“Nicky, you have clearly fallen for our dear Waverly,” Rosita said excitedly as she grabbed Nicole and pulled her in for a hug. 

“I suppose I do like her, now would you please let me go. I can’t breathe!” Nicole grunted as Rosita let her go.

“Nicky, we don't even need to breathe, remember?” Rosita laughed. 

Nicole chuckled, “I know, but it feels nice, and it makes me look human.”

“Okay, sure, but you still have the ears,” Rosita said pointing to her own pointy elf-like ears. 

“That's what the hair is for,” Nicole said as she tugged her red hair. They shared another laugh before Rosita spoke. 

“So, since you like Waverly, what are you going to do about it?” Rosita asked. 

Nicole shrugged, she was now confident with her feelings for the brunette. However, she didn’t know what to do about it. She was pretty sure that Waverly liked her too if the kiss was any indication. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Nicole said, but Rosita just beamed. 

“Perfect! I have some ideas that we can try!” She said excitedly. 

Nicole may have been confident with flirting, but actually trying to earn someone’s affections was practically foreign to her. She would need to trust Rosita, for now anyway.

“I feel like I might regret this, but let’s hear it,” Nicole sighed with a smile. 

* * * * * *

  
  


“Pay more attention,” Nicole said to herself. During their talk, Rosita had advised her to pay attention to Waverly’s likes and dislikes and work from there. Luckily the perfect opportunity came when Waverly had to run into town one evening. 

“Can I go with you?” Nicole asked, just before Waverly was out the door. Normally Nicole stayed home, but things can change. 

“Sure, I could use your help with a couple things anyway,” Waverly said with a beaming smile. It made Nicole’s stomach flutter. 

“Can I drive?” Nicole asked teasingly.

“Are there such things as blue strawberries?” Waverly asked. Nicole thought about it, she had never seen one before. 

“No I don't think so,” Nicole answered. 

“Then that's your answer. Come on,” Waverly said. Nicole chuckled before following Waverly to her red jeep. On the drive into town, Waverly talked about her day, and Nicole paid attention. Not that she didn’t normally pay attention to what Waverly said, she just listened more closely. 

“So Linda did my paperwork for me, probably as a thank you for doing her presentation. And I only went in early to complete it. Since I had free time, I went and got everyone coffee,” Waverly said as they drove on. 

“That was very nice of you,” Nicole complimented. It made Waverly blush lightly. 

“I mean everyone works hard, so why not get them a nice treat,” Waverly shrugged. 

“That’s true,” Nicole agreed. The pair fell into a comfortable silence. Once they had arrived in town, and Waverly had found a parking spot, they exited the car. 

“Okay, so I need to do some light shopping, but if you see something you want, just let me know,” Waverly said. They walked side-by-side on the sidewalk, the street lights illuminating their walk. 

“They hung marigolds this year!” Waverly pointed excitedly at the flowers hanging from the lamp posts. Nicole looked curiously at the flowers. She gave them a sniff and hummed pleasantly. 

“They smell nice, and they match the season,” Nicole said with intrigue. 

“I know! Every time the seasons change, the local florists replant new flowers. I love it so much!” Waverly said, bouncing on her toes. 

“You like flowers?” Nicole asked, a green flag going off in her mind. 

“Oh, I love them. My absolute favorite is gardenias, they're so pretty.” Waverly sighed.

“Waverly likes flowers, especially gardenias, duly noted.” Nicole thought to herself. A bright smile appeared on her face, she had learned some helpful information about Waverly. She wanted to know more, but she didn't want to be obvious. So, for the rest of the trip, Nicole observed Waverly. They walked past the animal shelter, and she watched Waverly coo at the animals playing in the window. 

“She's an animal lover, I’m not that surprised,” Nicole thought fondly. They stopped at several places as they walked through town. The florist, a small cafe, but when they walked past the bakery, Waverly sighed happily. She went on about how she loved the smell of the bread, cakes, and everything else they made. She told Nicole about how they made vegan treats, which she loved. 

“She enjoys desserts,” Nicole thought.

“Waverly, how do you feel about chocolate?”

Waverly stopped walking and turned to face Nicole. A look of almost insult was etched onto her face. 

“Nicole Haught! How could you ask such a silly question? I love chocolate! It’s one of the best foods!”

“My deepest apologies,” Nicole said, chuckling, “I should’ve guessed.” 

“Damn right you’re sorry. But what about you?” Waverly asked Nicole. 

“Me?” Nicole asked. 

“Ha-ha, of course you. Do you not like chocolate?” Waverly asked, her eyes widening in disbelief. 

“Well,” Nicole said, her brown eyes shifting in the opposite direction, her voice trailing off. Waverly gasped in horror. 

“You’ve never had chocolate? How do you live! If I’d known sooner we could've gone to the chocolate shop before they closed.” Waverly said with disappointment. She looked almost sad, and Nicole hated seeing that expression on the brunette’s face. 

“I’m sorry Wave, but being a fruit-eating vampire means my main source of food is fruit. But I have always wanted to have chocolate.” Nicole said, hoping to cheer Waverly up. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not working tomorrow because you and I have a date with destiny!” Waverly exclaimed. 

“And what would that be?” Nicole asked.

“Chocolate shopping of course.” Waverly declared. Nicole smiled.

“Whatever you want Waverly. As long as you keep that smile, it’s too beautiful not to share with the world.” Nicole said smoothly. Waverly lightly blushed and nodded slightly. 

“Wonderful,” Nicole said, taking Waverly’s hand. “Where to next? We can’t go home empty-handed.” 

For the rest of their trip in town, their hands never came apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter you can, here is the [Link](https://twitter.com/loving_earper)


	10. You Must be Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole visit the local chocolate shop. And we meet a new, but familiar character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so super sorry this is so late. The new semester started and it took me a bit to get back in the swing of things. I hope everyone is doing okay 😀and you enjoy the chapter. I can't guarantee when I will post next but it won't be too long I hope.

The morning sun was slowly rising, the oranges and yellows shown on the leaves of the trees. Waverly had thrown on exercise clothes and tied her shoes. She had a week's worth of exercise to catch up on, and today was jogging day. She quietly crept out of her room, grabbed Leo’s leash, and headed out the door. She did a quick warmup before taking off down the driveway and onto the sidewalk.

“Oh, I can’t wait to take Nicole to the chocolate shop. She’s going to love it!” She thought to herself. “Well, maybe, she is a vampire, and what vampire eats chocolate? Then again, a fruit-eating vampire is a strange concept on its own.”

For her whole 45 minute jog, her mind wandered from topic to topic. She was so lost in thought she almost ran into a man walking on the sidewalk. She apologized, and the man had asked for directions. He must have been new in town because he had gotten lost trying to find a certain street. 

Once she made it home, she was out of breath and sweaty. She let Leo off his leash and went into her room. 

“I smell disgusting,” she groaned, as she grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. 

* * * * * *

“Waverly! Come on, this little excursion was your idea,” Nicole called from the door. It was just before mid-morning, and Waverly had told Nicole to wake up and get ready. Waverly was just about finished getting ready, when Nicole, in her bat form, swooped down and snatched Waverly’s blazer. 

“Nic! Give it back!” Waverly yelled as she chased the bat around the room. If it had been their first day together, she would’ve been upset, but that wasn't the case now. She had a joyful smile on her face and her laugh filled the room. Bat Nicole chittered in amusement as she slowed to hover near Waverly. Waverly reached up and took back her jacket. 

“I swear you are a child,” Waverly laughed, as she caught her breath. Instead of answering, Nicole fluttered down and pulled at Waverly’s hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail. 

“Hey, stop that. I don’t pull your hair, do I?”

“No, but I wouldn’t protest if you did,” Nicole said in a light sultry voice. Waverly’s eyes widened, but she stifled a giggle. Nicole was obviously flirting with her. But since she was a little bat, Waverly couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t take you seriously when you look like a fluff ball with wings.” The fruit bat pouted before turning into a frosty vapor. Nicole now stood where the bat once was, the pout still in place.

“You’re no fun,” Nicole said, walking out with a sway in her hips. Waverly’s face colored at the movement. She hurried to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She redid her hair, after Nicole’s teasing, and sprayed her favorite scented perfume. She made her way out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag, and headed to the doorway where Nicole was waiting with the car keys. 

“You look nice,” Nicole said appreciatively. Waverly just smiled at her. She was wearing gray jeans, a white-flowered blouse with a light blue blazer, and black ankle boots. 

“Thank you, you do too,” Waverly grinned. Nicole was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans, and her classic black combat boots. Waverly’s eyes wandered up and down Nicole. 

“Ahem, my eyes are up here,” Nicole chuckled. Waverly’s eyes snapped up to meet Nicole’s smirking face. 

“There was a, ah, spot on your shirt,” Waverly rushed out before grabbing the keys and heading to the car. By the time she made it to the car, Nicole was already there, leaning lazily against the passenger door. 

“I know I’m a good looking creature, but that doesn’t mean you can leer at me. I am a lady after all,” Nicole purred.

Waverly just ignored her and got in the car. She refused to look at her in fear of blushing which she knew would happen. 

“Oh, no comeback? Okay, but I hope you know that a punishment is in order sometime in the future,” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly blushed, she hoped the trip would distract Nicole. 

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


“Welcome to The Chocolate Shop!” Waverly beamed as they entered the building in downtown Purgatory. It was a small building, white with green trim that gave it a cute cottage feel. The inside had smooth wooden floors, warm lights, and wrought iron display tables. The glass display at the back of the store was filled with hundreds of different kinds of chocolate. They had little cards explaining the flavor and the origins. Nicole was impressed; the smells were a bit overwhelming for her, but not in a bad way. 

“It does have a simple name,” Nicole remarked. 

Waverly laughed, “Yeah, the owner couldn’t think of something more creative. I’ve been a loyal customer here since he opened it. The owner spent time in Europe, so his chocolate is amazing.” 

“Is that my favorite customer?” A grumpy sounding and looking man said from the door behind the counter. Both women turned around, and Waverly beamed at the man. He was an older man, around 60, with sandy blonde hair and a mustache.

“Hi, Nedley!” Waverly said, waving. Nicole looked at him curiously. 

“I’m good Waverly,” he said affectionately. His eyes flicked over to Nicole then back to Waverly. 

And who is this?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“This is Nicole! She is, uh, new in town, and I wanted to bring her here. And get this, she’s never had chocolate before!” Waverly said like it was scandalous. 

Nedley’s face twisted in confusion and then horror, “NO!” he gasped. 

“I know, but it’s true. So I thought who better to buy chocolate from than the chocolate wizard himself,” Waverly replied. 

He scoffed, “I just provide some damn good chocolate. Don't think I’m a wizard.” 

Waverly looked back at Nicole. She had the same expression on her face from when she met Wynonna. Slightly protective and jealous. 

“Nicole, I’ve known Nedley since I was a kid. His daughter sells at the farmer's market. And she’s one of my friends.” Waverly told Nicole, as Nedley walked over to them. 

“Let's give your friend a tour, yeah. Then you two can explore,” Nedley said. He guided them through his store, explaining quickly about the different flavors and how he made them. Once he was done, he told them to enjoy and call if they needed help. 

“Okay, so what do you want to try first?” Waverly asked excitedly.

“Everything sounds a bit strange, maybe start with something simple?” Nicole suggested. 

“Simple, simple, hmmm… Oh! I know, come on,” Waverly said, pulling Nicole to one of the displays. Sitting on the sample plate was simple square pieces of milk chocolate. Waverly picked up two and handed one to Nicole. 

“This is as simple as it gets. Try it,” Waverly said, popping her piece in her mouth. Nicole wasn’t so quick to eat hers. She sniffed it and gave it a skeptical look. 

“It's not poisonous, I promise,” Waverly assured. 

Nicole gave Waverly a look before taking a tentative bite of the corner of the square. Then, suddenly, the square was gone. 

“This is amazing!” Nicole said excitedly, and Waverly giggled. 

“I knew you would love it. Now let's go try… Hey! Don’t eat them all!” Waverly said as Nicole took half of the samples.

“But they're so good,” Nicole said in delight. Waverly made her put them back.

“Other people might want to eat those, you know. Plus we still have the rest of the store to sample,” Waverly said. 

Nicole pouted as she followed Waverly. When Waverly’s back was turned, she used her powers to quickly snatch two squares into her hand. A victory. 

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


After spending almost two hours sampling and having to stop Nicole from talking all the samples, it was time to go. They each picked out three of their favorites. It took Nicole another 15 minutes because she couldn’t find one that she didn’t like. Once she finally made her choices, she and Waverly made their way to the checkout where Nedley was waiting.

“Finished the search?” he asked. Waverly nodded and put their chocolate on the counter. Waverly had chosen a dozen chocolate turtles, a bag of chocolate-covered coffee beans, and a dozen dark chocolate squares. Nicole had chosen a dozen milk chocolate squares, a box of chocolate-covered cherries, and a small variety box. When everything was rung up, she pulled out her card and paid. 

“Always nice to see you here Waverly,” Nedley said a small smile on his face. 

“It’s always nice to see you too Nedley. And tell Chrissy hi for me please?” Waverly said, heading for the door, Nicole close behind her.

“Of course. Oh, Nicole, can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked. Nicole froze, tensing up. Wavery said she would wait outside, and ushered Nicole that Nedley was really just a big teddy bear. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Nicole asked when Waverly was outside. She was tense again, her guard was up. 

“You're very lucky, you know,” he said matter of factly. Nicole raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” Nicole asked, she sounded almost offended. The chocolate shop owner raised his hands in surrender. 

“No need to sound like that. I meant that Waverly doesn’t bring other people here. Either she comes alone or with her sister.” He informed her, Nicole was intrigued. 

“She never told me,” Nicole said, not knowing what to make of the new information. 

“I wouldn’t think too much into it, if she brought you here, she must like you well enough,” he pointed out. Not knowing what to say next, Nicole turned around and walked to the exit. Just as she touched the doorknob, Nedley called out. “And guessing how you react around her, I can only assume you like her just as much.” 

Nicole stopped for a second, it made her smile a little before walking outside. She didn't immediately spot Waverly until she turned to her right and spotted her leaning against the building, a serene smile on her face. Nicole’s heart fluttered a little. 

“There you are, for a moment I thought you might’ve left me here.” 

“Even if I did, you would find me,” Waverly giggled.

_“I would always find you,”_ Nicole thought to herself. 

“Got to love that supernatural sense of smell,” Nicole smiled. “So where to now?” Suddenly, a yawn broke out of Nicole. She looked up at the sky where the sun was slowly getting higher. 

“We are going home. It’s almost noon, and I will not risk your health,” Waverly said, taking Nicole’s cold hand.

“Can I ask you something?” Waverly asked as she led them towards the car.

“That depends on the question,” Nicole retorted, making Waverly roll her eyes. 

“It’s nothing huge, but I was wondering why your skin is colder than Rosita’s? Is it a fruit vampire thing or something?” Waverly asked. Nicole shook her head.

“No, a vampire’s body temperature depends on certain factors, where they live, what they eat, that kind of stuff,” Nicole explained.

“So why are you cold? I met you in the summer and you were cold then,” Waverly pointed out.

“That is true, but the reason is that I can control winter elements,” Nicole said with proud confidence. Waverly gasped in excitement. 

“That is so cool! No pun intended. Can I see? Please can I see?” Waverly asked in childish excitement.

“Later, my dear strawberry. I’m getting tired,” Nicole said with a yawn. Waverly pouted a little as they reached the car. About halfway through the drive home, Nicole decided it would be a good idea to sleep in Waverly’s lap. She changed into her snowy bat and crawled onto Waverly. As she drove, Waverly’s mind was filled with thoughts. The most important one, besides Nicole's powers, was, _“What on earth am I going to get her for Christmas.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like how I introduced Nedley. I wanted to give him something completely different, but still being a fatherly figure. Also, I wanted to make Nicole a little wary and unsure of him, not sure if that really came across, but hopefully it did.  
> Any feedback is always appreciated 🥰  
> As always if you want to chat or follow me on Twitter here is the [Link](https://twitter.com/loving_earper)


	11. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made, someone purrs(it's not a cat), a sister appears, and someone has an interesting dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late, I've been super busy with school and this semester has been very stressful. Updates won't be regular but I have a day for writing set aside as long as I don't have too much work to do. But I promise I am not abandoning this story. I hope everyone has been doing good :)

Christmas was only two weeks away, and Waverly could not have been happier. Wynonna was going to be in town, and Rosita was coming over later to help with decorating. She was currently walking along the snowy streets of Purgatory, the snow was piled high after being pushed by the snowplows. 

“Oh, tis the season!” Waverly sang as she walked out of The Chocolate Shop. She had just picked up a special order for Nicole. It was one of her gifts, though not the main one. That was her current dilemma. She had toyed with several ideas, but nothing seemed good enough.

Her happy mood fell slightly as she entered the pet store. She was getting Leo a present, Rosita had already been shopped for, and Wynonna was easy to please. She loved whiskey, so Waverly had gotten her a special commemorative bottle of whiskey. She had also gotten her one of Chrissy’s pies that she loved so much. She had called her friend and requested the pie to be made on Christmas day. Luckily Chrissy had agreed, so Wynonna was taken care of. Only Nicole was left.

“I wish I knew what she wanted for Christmas,” she sighed as she passed through the rodent section of the pet store. 

“I think I can help with that,” a voice said from behind her. Waverly jumped, clutching her chest in surprise. She turned to see Rosita standing there with a smile on her face.

“Rosita? What are you doing here?” Waverly asked, surprised to see the zookeeper. 

“I was actually visiting a friend of mine that works here, and I haven't seen her in a while,” Rosita said letting out a relaxed sigh. 

“Righ, so you said you can help me?” Waverly asked curiously. 

Rosita nodded, “Yep, walk with me Waves, we’ve got a lot to discuss.” 

  
  


* * * * * *

Waverly happily walked into her home, several bags in her hands, humming her favorite Christmas song. 

“Oh that Rosita, such a lifesaver!” Waverly giggled happily. 

She smiled as she put a few groceries in the freezer, including Nicole’s chocolate gift. After talking with Rosita, Waverly had decided on the perfect gift for Nicole. In fact, it didn’t even have a price tag. Rosita had suggested that she confess her feelings to Nicole. Waverly had thought about it before, but there was always a small bit of doubt in the back of her mind. Rosita had convinced her that despite her doubt, the result would be worth it. She just needed to go for it. 

Leo bounded into the kitchen barking loudly, excited that Waverly had come home. She knelt and scratched behind his ear. 

“Now that all my errands are done, I can finish decorating the living room.” Waverly grinned as she walked into the living room. Where she was met with an explosion of colors. Garlands were draped on the walls, and picture frames. The Christmas tree sat in the corner, and it made the room smell like pine. The tree was frosted, courtesy of Nicole’s powers, at Waverly’s request. All kinds of ornaments and lights hung on the tree. The one thing Waverly had yet to hang was a small bushel of mistletoe. A charity she had donated to had sent it to her a few days ago. She found it a little odd, but she thought she might be able to use it to her advantage. 

“I think I’ll wait till the party on Christmas eve to hang it up,” Waverly said to herself. She started humming again as she wandered back into the kitchen and picked up a few cherries. They were out of season, but she had been able to snag a bag from the store. She munched on a few before deciding to go lounge on her bed for a while. When she entered her room, she was met with the sight of a sleeping Nicole, taking up half the bed. Waverly had noticed Nicole was sleeping in her bed more often than in the closet. It was too bad because Waverly had come up with more closet jokes to tell Nicole. 

“At least she’s sleeping on the other side instead of mine,” Waverly grumbled as she approached the bed. She didn’t mind lying in bed with Nicole; they had done it before, a few times in fact. They would just talk, joke around, and of course, Nicole would tell dirty jokes. Waverly would either hide her face in the pillow or throw said pillow at the vampire. As she lay on the bed, she thought of those mornings, and early evenings, just lying beside each other, being themselves. Waverly couldn’t help but wish those days would happen more often. She turned to face Nicole, her red hair only slightly messed up. She looked relaxed, peaceful even.

After a moment of appreciating the sleeping beauty, Waverly turned to face the ceiling. She began to think of how to confess her feelings to Nicole. While lost in thought, she failed to notice Nicole shifting closer to her body. Waverly didn’t notice until she felt an unfamiliar weight on her stomach. Looking down in surprise, a small smile grew on her face. She didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but Waverly reached down and stroked her fingers through Nicole's hair. She marveled at the smoothness and how easily her fingers ran through the mane. She continued doing this until she heard a low purr-like sound. Waverly bit her lip to keep from giggling. 

“I didn’t know vampires could purr, how cute,” Waverly thought fondly. She continued to stroke the vampire's hair, and Nicole continued purring like a happy kitten. Until Waverly caught a small knot, and that innocent purr turned into a not-so-innocent, stifled moan. Waverly froze, and her cheeks flooded pink. Soon, a wicked smirk played on her lips, one that could rival Nicole’s. 

“I could definitely use this in the future,” Waverly thought as she extracted her fingers. She stayed still, not moving Nicole. It was like if Leo had fallen asleep on her, she would never move or wake him up. Now, she would just need to endure a haught redhead sleeping on her stomach.

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


When the evening rolled around, there was a knock at the door. Waverly, who was watching an old Christmas movie with Nicole, gasped happily before scrambling off the couch and bounding towards the door. She swung it open and was met with her favorite sister, gun still strapped to the holster around her waist. 

“Ugh I missed you Waves,” Wynonna said pulling Waverly into a tight hug. Waverly hugged her back just as tight, she had missed her over the past couple of weeks while Wynonna had been away on a case.

Waverly ushered her sister inside, closing the door behind her. “Fill me in, what have I missed?” Wynonna asked as Waverly led her to the living room. Where Nicole was sitting a slight pout on her face. 

“Ah, haught-dog, glad to see you’re still around,” Wynonna said, a smirk on her face. 

“Hi Wynonna,” Nicole said, glaring slightly. Wynonna narrowed her eyes in question before a shit-eating grin grew on her lips. She gave a small knowing chuckle. 

“Baby girl, can I talk to you?” 

Waverly nodded with a look of confusion on her face, and an irritated look on the redheads. The sisters left for Waverly’s room. As soon as the door closed, Wynonna smiled wide. 

“She’s pouty isn’t she?” Wynonna asked.

Waverly rolled her eyes with a smile, “I think it’s cute.” 

“Have you told her yet? You said you would.” Wynonna asked. Waverly had been updating her sister on her and the vampire’s growing relationship. 

Waverly looked down sheepishly, “well no, not yet. But I plan to, at the party in two weeks,” she promised. 

“I hope so,” Wynonna sighed. “Please, at least for my sake. Every time I come over she gives me dangerous looks, even though I'm your sister. Also, she looks at you like you’re the fudge to her sundae.”

“I don’t think she looks at me like that. But I have noticed the way she looks at you and no one, even you, can compete with her. Just don’t tell her I said that, she’ll get a big head.” Waverly snorted. The sisters shared a laugh before heading back to the living room. Where Nicole was still sitting with a pout. The two rolled their eyes before settling on the couch to finish the movie. Nicole was quick to sit next to Waverly and lean close to the brunette. Waverly smiled, she didn’t mind. Not at all. 

  
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


Finally, it was the morning of Christmas Eve. It was also the morning of Waverly’s small Christmas party. She woke up feeling excited and apprehensive. She was excited that today was the party and that she was finally going to tell Nicole her feelings. Her plan had taken three days to come up with. As she chose her outfit, her mind was running through possible scenarios. 

_ The party was starting to die down. Nicole had offered to help Waverly clean up the mess from the festivities.  _

_ “Thanks for helping Nicole, but I could have done this,” Waverly smiled as she and Nicole walked into the kitchen to throw away some trash and put the leftovers in the fridge.  _

_ “Now why would I ever let such a cute strawberry do all this alone?” Nicole flirted, her signature smirk in place. She suddenly spun Waverly around and pulled the shorter brunette by the hips into her cool form. Waverly went red. Nicole removed her left arm and twirled it up towards the ceiling. Waverly watched in awe as a glassy ice ribbon fluttered down until it was two feet above the pair. It stopped, and a small bushel of ice mistletoe appeared.  _

_ “Look at that, I believe there is a tradition with this little plant?” She smirked. Waverly blushed harder; she nodded, speechless.  _

_ “Well, it would be. . . such a waste not to indulge it, right?” Nicole asked, using her free hand to gently tilt Waverlys face to look up at her. Waverly, whose heart was practically beating out of her chest, nodded again.  _

_ “Wonderful, I was wondering if you tasted as good as you smelled,” Nicole purred before claiming Waverly's lips. The redhead slid her fingers down Waverly’s trembling frame and settled on her behind. She squeezed roughly, making the smaller woman moan slightly. _

Waverly shot up from her place in bed. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes darted around the room. When she calmed down, she flopped back down with a groan. 

It was only a dream,” Waverly sighed. She turned towards her alarm clock, it was six in the morning, an hour before it was supposed to go off. It was Christmas Eve, and today was the day Waverly was going to confess her feelings to the flirty vampire. Waverly shifted her legs and groaned again. Before she did anything, a shower was in order.

“This is going to be a long day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on Twitter my @ is [@loving_earper](https://twitter.com/loving_earper)


	12. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party is here, things don't go according to plan, feelings are eventually told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so I think I will be updating every Saturday! I'm so excited for 4b in less than a week! Hope everyone is doing well and you enjoy this chapter! 😀

Ever since her dream about Nicole, Waverly could barely hold eye contact with the vampire. So, she focused her energy on preparing for the little Christmas party. Wynonna and herself would be easy to cook for, Nicole would eat anything with fruit, but she wanted to make sure she had something for Rosita. As she roamed the snowy downtown of Purgatory, she called up the cheerful brunette. Although the food was not the only reason for the call.

“I have my confession all planned out, but what if I mess up and say something stupid?” Waverly asked, slightly exasperated. She could hear Rosita roll her eyes through the phone. 

“Just tell her,” Rosita assured. “ It will be fine, trust me.” 

Waverly sighed, “If you say so. Oh did I tell you what time to come over? I keep forgetting whether I did or not.” 

“Yup, six-thirty. Wynonna and I are staying the night right?”

“Yep! I’m so excited to spend Christmas together. You can bring presents if you want, but it's not required.” Waverly said excitedly.

“Fantastic, I need to go finish something, but I will see you later,” Rosita said before hanging up. The brunette sighed; despite the talk, she didn’t feel much better. 

  
  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


A couple of hours later, Waverly was in the kitchen cooking food for the party. Her earbuds were in, blasting Taylor Swift. She was singing softly and dancing as she moved around the kitchen. The two guests would be arriving in an hour, and Waverly still had a few things left to prepare. Thanks to the power of music, she was able to get everything done faster. There was a fruit salad, steak in the fridge, muffins were waiting to go in the oven, and a few other treats would be made after the party started. All she had left to do was get the living room ready. She danced her way to the tv and set up the DVD player with all the Christmas movies she owned. She placed the presents, except Nicole's chocolate, under the tree. She would be picking up Wynonna’s pie tomorrow morning. 

“Okay, now I just need to put this silly little plant up, and I'll be all done,” Waverly said, moving to the kitchen to grab a chair. Once the little green and white plant was hung, Waverly sighed in satisfaction. 

“Alright, now that I'm all done, I can relax for a bit.” Waverly hummed in thought. She ventured into her room, only to find, once again, Nicole in her bed. This time she was sprawled out like she owned the bed. Waverly rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed her laptop. She had planned on laying on her bed and watching some tv, but since someone was being a bed hog, Waverly would just go to the living room. That was okay with her, she didn’t want to wake the redhead up, so she crept out of the room and closed the door. 

  
  


* * * * * *

Christmas music was playing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Wynonna was the first to arrive with an overnight bag and a handful of presents. She hugged her sister and nodded at Nicole. Not too long after, Rosita arrived with a goofy Santa hat on with a bag and presents for under the tree. Wynonna and Rosita were introduced, and they seemed to like each other well enough, much to Waverly's relief. Snacks were passed out, and games were played. Now they were telling each other stories. Waverly and Wynonna told about their childhood shenanigans. Rosita was currently telling a story about a trip she had taken. 

“So, I was hiking on the trail right? Minding my own business, and then out of nowhere, this deer jumps out right in my path! It was grunting and shaking its head, and I thought it was going to charge. So what do I do? I trip! Right over my own boots,” Rosita sighed. Everyone else found it funny. 

“Did it actually go after you?” Wynonna asked, sipping her hot chocolate out of a reindeer mug. 

Waverly, who was sitting next to Nicole on the couch, leaned in closer to hear the rest of the story. 

“No, another deer came out. And they started fighting each other! It was insane, but I didn’t stick around for the show,” Rosita said, finishing her story.

“An interesting story, bravo,” Wynonna smiled, and Rosita took a theatrical bow. 

“Okay, Nicole, it's your turn for a story. And make it snappy, I want to watch the Grinch movie,” Rosita said. 

“Hmm,” Nicole thought. “I don’t know, I haven't done much.” 

Waverly looked up at her and pouted. “Awe come on Nicole! We all shared. I want to hear a story from you,” she said, giving Nicole her puppy dog eyes. She only brought those out when she wanted something. 

“Okay, okay, just put those away,” Nicole laughed as she lightly pushed Waverly’s shoulder, making her laugh. 

“Alright, Rosita and I went on vacation together two years after meeting. We decided to go to Oregon because they have great scenery. One day we went hiking, and we decided to ‘off road’ the trail because we had found this big waterfall. So, after slipping and nearly tripping on roots and all kinds of brush, we make it to the bottom. And let me tell you, when the mist hits your face, nothing feels better.” Nicole said with a contented sigh. 

“Did anything else happen?” Waverly asked. The story seemed a little short and Nicole gave her a little knowing smile. Oh, there was definitely more to that story.

“Well yes,” the redhead sighed. “But nothing exciting, I would’ve taken pictures, but I left my camera in the car.” 

“It was very nice. Now, how about that movie? I haven't seen it in forever!” Rosita asked.

“Yes!” Wynonna said excitedly. 

“Alright, let me get it started for you, oh and the next round of hot chocolate should be ready, so help yourself,” Waverly smiled as she got up from her seat, much to Nicole’s disappointment, and went to get the movie ready. 

Ever since her day with Nicole at Nedley’s chocolate shop, Nicole had fallen in love with chocolate. Although, she would always crave strawberries above all else. The redhead watched Waverly, she had insisted on wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. Waverly’s was green with multi-colored ornaments and candy canes, and there were little blinking lights all over it. Nicole had refused to wear a sweater until Waverly had pouted, and Nicole caved. She had chosen a more tame sweater. It was light blue and had a giant cat with laser eyes destroying an elf village on it. She must really have feelings for the brunette otherwise, she never would've even touched the sweater. 

Waverly had gone back to the living room to put in the DVD, and Nicole had gotten up to refill her mug. Rosita followed her into the kitchen; she looked down at Nicole's sweater and smirked. 

“Say one word, and I will tear your ears off,” Nicole teased, although she had a small smile on her lips. Rosita looked like she was about to burst into laughter. 

“Okay I won't say anything,” Rosita said through stifled snort. Rosita poured more hot chocolate into her mug. 

“Hey Nic,” Rosita asked, coming to face Nicole. 

“Yes?” Nicole asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Rosita stared at her before making the whipping motion and sound. Then with a teasing wink, she escaped back to the living room. 

“I am not!” Nicole almost yelled. A light blush dusted her cheeks. Waverly looked over at the redhead and gave her a curious look, a smile on her face.

“You so are. It shows!” Rosita teased in a whisper so only Nicole's vampire hearing could pick it up. Nicole growled lightly and proceeded to whisper obscene things so only Rosita could hear. But once she saw Waverly’s smile, her growl ceased, and she smiled back. Rosita winked at her while making the whipping sound, and Nicole shot her a dirty look. She was so not whipped!

* * * * * * 

Finally, the party was at a stopping point. They had watched every movie, eaten all the food, and drank all the beverages that they had. It was well into the early hours of the morning, and it was time for them to sleep. Well, at least for Waverly and Wynonna, Rosita and Nicole would stay up and do whatever vampires did during the night. Everyone would be in the living room. Waverly’s room was too small, and the guest bedroom was filled with storage at the moment. They had piled the floor with blankets and pillows to make it as comfortable as possible. Once everyone had claimed a spot; Wynonna across from Waverly, Rosita next to Wynonna, and as always, Nicole next to Waverly. Once everyone had settled, Waverly's eyes widened in realization. She had forgotten about the mistletoe and her plan. She had been so caught up with everyone that she had forgotten to get Nicole under the mistletoe! Within half an hour everyone had fallen asleep even the vampires, who must have been tired from all the festivities. Waverly was wide awake, lying on her back, staring at the dark ceiling with a defeated look. Every so often, she would cast her gaze to the hanging plant and sigh.

“I blew it,” Waverly sighed quietly. She turned to her side and saw Nicole on her stomach, her breathing was even and deep. She turned to the other side and saw Wynonna fast asleep. Rosita was tossing and turning but appeared to be asleep. 

“I need a drink,” Waverly muttered quietly before getting up. She shuffled to the kitchen, keeping the lights off. Pulling open the fridge, Waverly surveyed the contents. She needed a pick me up, so she reached for the passion fruit juice. When she closed the fridge door, she found Nicole on the other side. Waverly jumped and let out a small squeak of surprise. 

“I hate when you do that,” Waverly whispered with a giggle.

“Are you alright Wave?” Nicole asked as the brunette pulled out a glass from the cabinet. 

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Waverly asked, although her less than chipper tone betrayed her. 

“Well, I heard you sighing a lot, and you don’t normally do that unless something is wrong,” Nicole said with slight worry. Waverly was thankful for the darkness as it hid the light blush on her face. 

“You can tell me anything. You know that right?” Nicole said, her voice soft. It made Waverly smile. 

“It’s silly,” Waverly said, trying to dodge the oncoming conversation. Nicole looked at Waverly, her eyes seemed to be searching for something. 

“Waverly, come with me,” Nicole said suddenly. She heard Waverly put the carton of juice down and take a step towards her. When she was within reach, she took Waverly’s hand and led her to the back door. It was terribly cold outside, Waverly was glad she was wearing flannel and her slippers. The moon was full and at the highest point in the sky. The snow was glowing just as brightly as the stars above them. 

“Nicole, why are we out here?”

Nicole gave her a nervous look before pointing up. Waverly followed her finger and her eyes widened in surprise. Above them was a beautiful mistletoe made of ice, and it glowed just like the moon. 

“Mistletoe?” Waverly said in confusion, and then it dawned on her. Nicole wanted to kiss her. 

“I know the human tradition calls for a kiss, but I want to add onto that if I may,” Nicole said. Waverly could only nod. 

“From the day I first saw you, I had this odd feeling about you, and when I started to live with you, it just made me think, wow, this woman is amazing. She's beautiful outside as well as inside. She's smart, kind, and all the things I've ever wanted in a friend. But I want to be more than what we already are. I want to take you to places that only few have ever been. I want to take you flying, and show you more of my world, and see more of yours. Waverly, my strawberry, you have my heart. I-I really like you,” Nicole said. Throughout Nicole's whole speech, Waverly’s heart had been beating faster and faster. It was actually happening, Nicole had admitted her feelings for her. When Nicole had finished, Waverly surged forward and kissed the redhead fiercely. 

“I really like you too, Nic. You get on my nerves and flirt non stop and it’s strangely endearing. But you're also so sweet and amazing. And I've always wanted to do things that scare me, and this well, you, ah,” Waverly paused, getting a little flustered under Nicole's gaze. 

“I scare you,” Nicole said, her voice and eyes soft. 

“Yes, yes you do. But in a good way, if that makes sense.” Nicole nodded before leaning in and kissing Waverly. When they pulled apart, Nicole brought Waverly into a hug. She nuzzled her head under Nicole’s chin. It felt right to her, and from the way Nicole was embracing her, it seemed she thought so too. Nicole pulled back and looked into Waverly’s eyes, a peace flowing between them. 

“So, does this mean we are together?” 

“We are,” Waverly cut in, and Nicole chuckled. 

“Good. So, since we are now together, I suggest we celebrate. How about we  _ consummate _ our new relationship?” Nicole asked with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrow. And there went the peace. 

“Remind me to go over some ground rules with you. And no, we have guests,” Waverly snorted. 

“Even if I said it would be a delicious experience?” Nicole teased. 

“No Nicole, now can we please go back inside, I’m getting a little cold,” Waverly said, snuggling deeper into Nicole’s form. 

“Alright, I would hate for you to get sick again,” Nicole said before kissing Waverly’s forehead. They went back inside and laid down under a mountain of blankets, still holding each other. When they finally fell asleep, Rosita leaned over to Wynonna and whispered, “you owe me fifty bucks.” Wynonna grumbled in displeasure. It appeared like she had lost their bet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you want to follow me on Twitter my @ is [@loving_earper](https://twitter.com/loving_earper)


End file.
